Sailor Sol: Battle Against the Winds
by Allura99
Summary: Book III of the Saga of Sailor Sol. As the battle against the Winds intensifies, Sol must protect Mara and uncover the identity of the Dark Senshi.
1. Prologue: Fire and Wind

Prologue: Fire and Wind

* * *

Author's Note: This is a continuation of my Sailor Sol story. If you haven't read Resurrection and Homefront, you may be a little lost. Also, I don't Sailor Moon. I'm only borrowing the characters for my story.

* * *

"No battle is worth fighting except the last one." --J. Enoch Powell

* * *

Sol held her staff horizontally, watching the head glow with growing intensity. 

"Sol Nemesis Nova!"

A flaming ball of orange energy flew from the staff, streaming toward the shadowy figure before her. However, the figure turned, smiled, and moved agilely away from her strike. Clutching her staff tightly, Sol ran after the figure.

"Are you all alone?"

The figure had finally emerged from the shadows into the quickly fading sunlight, revealing an unusually tall man with flowing light blue hair. He studied Sol casually, his eyes roaming unabashedly. Sol's mind raced with half-formed strategies, now realizing how vulnerable her haste had left her.

'You had no choice,' a part of her told. 'Too many innocents have suffered already.'

The man placed a hand on his hip, the smile gradually fading. "I asked if you were completely alone?"

"For the moment," Sol replied coolly.

The man laughed. "Then, you better hope your friends arrive quickly."

"Why is that?" Sol asked, her grip on the Sun Staff tightening.

Sol didn't even see the attack, which sent her flying through the evening air. She hit the corner of a wall several feet away. The masonry crumbled underneath her from the strength of the blow, sending clouds of dust in the rose-colored air. Her chest was burning from the blow, while the rest of her body screamed in pain. Trying to force her body to move, Sol struggled to her feet.

The man watched her misery with a smile. He circled her, assessing her injuries. His smile broadened as she sway, using the Sun Staff as a crutch to keep her up.

"The reasons you better hope your friends arrive soon, Sailor Sol," he stated, creating another ball of energy in his hands, "because I am more than a match for you."

He threw the ball, eagerly waiting Sol's cries of pain. However, with unnatural speed, Sol stood straight and use her staff to send the ball back at him. It torn through his side before hitting the ruined building behind him. Clutching his side, he watched disbelievingly as Sol took a defensive position.

Sol studied him emotionlessly. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"You will pay for this," the man cried, pressing his hand against his bleeding side.

"Sol Corona Flare!"

"Fury of the Wind!"

The two attacks met in a blinding flash of light and heat. When Sol opened her eyes, her vision was filled with red-orange light. She screamed as the energy hit her, sending her to her knees, the Sun Staff clanging loudly as it hit the ground a few feet away.

The man picked her up the collar of her fuku, lifting her until she dangled a several inches above the ground. "I am more than a match for you, you stupid girl."

Sol moaned as his bloody hand encased her throat and began to squeeze.

"Wind fuels fire and can send it anywhere," he stated, smiled as Sol struggled, trying to pry his hand away. "The resulting chaos can be lovely."

"Is that it? Chaos?" Sol croaked.

He shook his head. "That's not exactly what we want, but the girl will help."

"Leave her out of this," Sol growled, only to have him restrict her air further.

"You're not in a position to bargain here," he stated, watching her fight for oxygen. "When will you realize that your feelings only make you weak?"

Sol couldn't answer. Her lungs were burning, yearning for the air his hand denied her.

"Where are your friends now, Sol? Where are they in your hour of need?"

Darkness was creeping in on her vision, signaling the end was near. 'No,' she protested, 'I will defeat you. I have to.'

"Emotions make you weak. You won't have an opportunity to benefit from that lesson. You have interfered long enough," he said calmly. "Goodbye, Sailor Sol."

Sol fought to keep her eyes open, to keep the creeping darkness at bay. Yet, her body was growing numb, her limbs hanging limply. The darkness was winning.

"Aurora Tranquil Dawn!"

'No,' Sol thought, the darkness finally closing in. 'Run, Aurora. Leave me.'

The man released her, letting her hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

"I will finish you in a minute," he addressed her unconscious form. "I'll take care of our interloper first."


	2. Chapter 1: A Restless Night

Chapter 1: A Restless Night

"No, don't!"

Celeste sat up in bed with reaching arms, not sure what she had been reaching for. For a moment, she just sat there. Eventually, her breathing slowed and she calmed down slightly.

With a weary sigh, she got out of bed. It had been a while since she had had the dreams. She had taken the absence to mean that she had recovered her memories. Rubbing her arms, Celeste realized that it was bothering her that it appeared the dreams had come back.

She walked quietly through the apartment's living room, hoping not to awake Mara. Although she doubted that a cup of tea would help, Celeste entered the kitchen and momentarily blinded herself with the fluorescent lights. Distractedly, she filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove.

Waiting for it to boil, she tried to remember the contents of the dream. However, it wasn't much, mainly flashes of color and a struggle of some kind. She had no idea what it meant, but for some reason she knew that it wasn't a mere nightmare.

"Got enough for a second cup?"

With her heart in her throat, Celeste whirled in the direction of the voice. Mara smiled as she propped her elbows on the counter. Nodding, Celeste retrieved another cup from the cabinet.

"I was trying not to wake you," the redhead stated.

The girl shrugged. "I'm a pretty light sleeper. Bad dream?"

"I don't know," Celeste replied. "I can't remember much about it."

"You're probably better off."

The kettle whistled. Celeste fixed herself a cup of tea. She was surprised when Mara again asked for a cup as well.

"I thought you hated tea."

"Well, since I was awake, I thought that I should join you."

Celeste smiled. "I'm glad you did, Mara."

"Do you two know what time it is?" Selene demanded, wandering into the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Sorry, Selene," Celeste said, scratching behind the cat's ear, "but we couldn't sleep just now."

"Yeah, sorry," Mara echoed, petting the feline as well. "I still can't believe I live with a talking cat."

The cat glared at her. "I'm more than just a talking cat," she scolded. "I'm here to help you."

"You sound so much like Luna," Celeste said, giggling. "Is Diana the same way?"

"I don't know what you mean," Selene huffed, "but thank heavens, you aren't like Usagi."

"No, we're as different as night and day," Celeste agreed. However the words tugged at something at the back of her mind. What was it?

Mara yawned, pulling Celeste from her thoughts. "Well, I think I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mara. Thanks."

Nodding, she replied, "Anytime." Then, she headed to her room.

Selene watched the girl entered her room before turning to Celeste. Yawning herself, the redhead was tidying the kitchen back up but leaving the cups to wash in the morning. She could feel the cat's eyes on her as she moved.

"Should we talk about your dream?"

Celeste paused in her work before stating, "There's nothing really to talk about."

"But it was more than just a nightmare, wasn't it?"

"It could be," Celeste admitted reluctantly. "I just don't know."

The cat sat, gazing out the window thoughtfully. "Let's hope it's not."

* * *

"No, don't!" the girl begged, pushing the strange woman away. "Please, leave me alone." Sobbing, the dark-haired girl continued to run deeper into the alley.

With a weary sigh, Boreas folded her arms and merely watched the girl attempt to flee. She had been searching for Hecate for months and with no success. Once more, the young girl with dark hair was not the One.

"Strike out again?"

Boreas glared in the direction of the voice, not surprised to see the tall man with dark blue hair appear from the shadows. "What are you doing here, Zephyr?"

"Aeolus is tiring with your ineffectiveness."

"I will find her again."

He smirked. "After all these months, you don't seem any closer."

"If I didn't have to waste time with you, maybe I could find her faster."

"Yes, I'm sure that he will find a reasonable excuse." With that, he disappeared into the shadows.

Boreas summoned her latest creature. The scorpion-like monster awaited its orders, its eyes gleaming in anticipation. Watching it, she smiled.

"Enjoy yourself," she said. "She's yours."


	3. Chapter 2: The Night's Consequences

Chapter 2: The Night's Consequences

Setsuna stared blankly into her cup, oblivious to her surroundings. Noting the other woman's unusually disheveled appearance, Michiru exchanged a worried glanced with Haruka. The blonde nodded put looked pointedly at Hotaru, indicating they should be silent for the girl's sake.

"Are you ready for school, Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked. "We'll need to leave soon."

The girl nodded. "Setsuna-mama, are you ready?"

Setsuna jerked her head up at the mention of her name. "Nani?"

"Are you okay, Setsuna-mama?"

The older woman smiled as she nodded. "I'm fine, Hotaru-chan. Better finish up or you will be late for school."

"Maybe Haruka-papa can take me," the girl said, her big eyes hopeful.

Haruka grinned. "Sure. Go grab your school bag."

The girl ran to retrieve the object, leaving the older three women alone. Clearing her throat, Michiru drew the others' attention. "Setsuna-chan, are you truly fine?"

"Yes, yes," the Time Guardian stated, "just a restless night. I couldn't sleep well."

"Get some rest," Haruka said gruffly, heading to the door. "Come on, Michiru-chan, or we will be late."

Reluctantly, Michiru followed her girlfriend out of the room. As she stared into the cup, Setsuna listened to the others leave. The front door finally closed and the house fell into complete silence.

"I hope I've made the right decision," she murmured, rubbing her temples. "Just once."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Jonathan called, entering the apartment. "Hey, I brought pizza."

Closing the door with his foot, Jonathan scanned the living room. "Celeste? Mara? Anyone home?"

Hearing a noise in the kitchen, Jonathan walked slowly into the next room. He paused and then chuckled silently at the sight in front of him. Celeste was asleep, sprawled out across several textbooks.

"Celeste," he whispered, setting the pizza on the counter, "wakey, wakey."

His girlfriend moaned but remained asleep. Leaning beside her, he kissed her cheek. "Celeste, come on. Time to wake up."

Her eyelids finally began to flutter. Yawning, she moved to sit up, but the open textbooks' pages stuck to her cheek. Celeste winced as the pages peeled off her face.

"Jonathan?" she asked in sleepy confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm providing a study break," he stated. "Did you get a lot done?"

"I think so. So, what kind of study break do you have in mind?"

"Well, I have two large pizzas and a couple of rented movies."

"You're wonderful."

Jonathan smiled. "I think you are, too."

"Get a room already," Mara moaned, shutting the apartment door behind her.

Celeste grinned at Jonathan before turning to her roommate. "Hello to you, too. Did you have fun shopping?"

"Yeah, I guess," the girl replied noncommittally. "How's the studying going?"

"I'm ready for a break. Jonathan brought some pizza and a few movies. Want to join us?"

"And be a third wheel?"

Jonathan laughed. "No, Mara, you won't be a third wheel. You'd be very welcome. I'm sure your guardian won't mind a chaperone."

Mara grinned. "All right, where's the pizza?"

For the next few minutes, the trio grabbed slices of pizza, cans of soda, and fought over the movie choices. They settled in the living room with Celeste and Jonathan on the couch and Mara in the nearby armchair. After more arguing, the group finally decided on a movie.

Mara grabbed the selected video. As the television flickered to life, the anchorwoman for the six o'clock news appeared on the screen. As related pictures to her story materialized, Mara stumbled back from the TV.

"What's wrong?" Celeste asked, noting Mara's pale face.

"Police are baffled by the series of murders," the anchorwoman stated, her voice clearly audible in the room's silence. "So far, six bodies have been founded scattered in an area just west of the old port area. All the victims had a similar physical description: teenaged girls with short, dark hair of medium height. If you have any information, please call . . ."

Jonathan turned it off, glancing nervously from Celeste to Mara. Both women wore similar expressions of horror as they continued to stare at the now blank screen. Hugging herself tightly, Mara managed to sit down.

"They looked like me," she said, her voice cold and detached. "They all looked like me."

"It could be just a coincidence," Jonathan stated, but the girl shook her head.

"No, that woman is still looking for me. She's not going to give up."

"She won't find you." The venom in Celeste's voice took both Jonathan and Mara back. "Mara, I promise I won't let her hurt you again."

Mara nodded. "I know, Celeste. I know."

With a faint smile, Celeste rose from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

When she turned back, Celeste was holding her transformation pen. "For a walk."


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival of Dawn

Chapter 3: The Arrival of Dawn

"And you let her go?" Sofia hissed, trying to keep her voice low. "Jonathan, how could you?"

"Celeste didn't exactly ask for my permission," he retorted.

Gripping the phone tighter, the girl muttered something coarse in Spanish. Although he knew very little of the language, he gathered that Sofia wasn't exactly complimenting Celeste's mother or her recreational activities. As quickly as it came, the tirade subsided and the girl sighed.

"I'll try to go after her," she said. "I don't know how quickly I will find her, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask, Sofia."

"Good, because that's maybe all I can do," she replied with uncharacteristic pessimism. "Where's Mara? All we need is for Boreas to find her while Celeste is out doing who knows what."

"She's here with me and Selene. I won't leave until Celeste gets back. Just keep your communicator with you and keep trying Sol. Maybe she'll listen to you."

"I will. Bye."

With another weary sigh, Sofia hung up the phone. Her schoolbooks were spread across her desk, indicating that she was in the middle of completing her homework. It looked like her history report would have to wait until later.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Diego, you scared me!" the girl exclaimed, glaring at the older brother. "A friend from school. She needs me to meet her at the library."

"Now? At this time of night?"

Brushing past him, Sofia shoved some books into her bags. "The library is opened all night and there's a security guard. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about it! Apparently you missed the news tonight, hermanita, because there's a sicko out there killing young girls. You're not going to the library now."

"You're not my father, Diego. You can't order me around."

"Fine, maybe you'll listen to Mama."

Sofia narrowed the distance between them with two long strides. "Don't bring Mama into this, Diego. She has enough to worry about. If you want to do something, fine, drive me to the library. If not, get out of my way."

As she moved toward the door, Diego grabbed her by her shoulders and gave her a good shake. "I don't know what's going on with you, Sofia, but I don't like it at all."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm not afraid of you." Without waiting for her brother's reply, she grabbed her bag and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"So, do like me better with black hair than with blonde?" Emily asked, twirling so the short, black strands of the wig danced around her face. "Or, do you think it's true that blondes have more fun?"

Bryan studied her carefully for a moment. "Sorry, but the wig's creeping me out. You don't look like you."

"That's the point, silly," she laughed, holding tighter to his arm. "I'm not supposed to look like me. I'm supposed to be in character."

He shook his head. "The play's over now, Emily. You can take it off now."

"Let me wear it just a little bit longer, please, Bryan. Tomorrow, I'll be back to my normal self. I promise."

"Oh, okay."

Thanking him, Emily gave him a quick kiss. As they continued their walk through the park, neither noticed the woman watching them from the distant fountain. When they entered a more secluded part of the path, she stood up and followed, her curly gray hair fluttering in the wind.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Sol suddenly stopped and leaned against her staff. 'This is pointless,' she realized reluctantly. 'I'm not going to find Boreas by running through the city like this.'

Without an attack, she probably would not find her enemy. Despite her need to strike back, Sol couldn't wish for an attack. She didn't want any more innocent people to suffer. Sighing, she just stood there and watched the people in the street below her.

Then, she felt it. The shivers ran down her spine indicating that an attack was happening or about to happen. Wasting not time, Sol picked up her staff and headed in the direction of the local park.

* * *

"Hecate, I've had enough!"

Emily clung to Bryan as she turned to face the women. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play games with me! I know who you are, Hecate!"

Keeping an eye on the woman, Bryan shoved Emily on ahead of him. "That's not her name, ma'am. Go on home, now."

Frightened, Emily pulled her light jacket tighter around her as the wind picked up its intensity. It had to be her imagination. The woman's eye really couldn't be glowing.

"You don't know anything, boy," Boreas sneered. With an angry wave of her hand, a gust of wind picked Bryan up and slung him into a tree.

"Bryan!" Emily screamed, watching her boyfriend's crumpled form. "Bryan, please, get up! Bryan, please!"

Boreas gave the young man a dismissive glance. "I don't he's in a position to help you now, me dear. Now, I've had enough of this foolishness. Come with me. Now."

Emily shrank away from the woman's outstretched hand. "I'm not her. My name is Emily. I'm not the one you're looking for."

Once more, the wind roared. Emily was knocked off her feet and hit the ground. Her wig had been blown off and her real blonde hair now whipped around her face. As quickly as the wind came, it vanished.

"This can't be!" Boreas shouted at her. "You're Hecate. You have to be!"

"Sol Celestial Wind!"

With surprising quickness, Boreas dodged the attack. However, the move backed her away from Emily, who used the opportunity to run to Bryan. The other woman smiled as she glanced around her, searching for the source of the voice.

"Won't you come out and join us, Sol?" she asked.

"I had really hoped that you had given up on this search," Sol stated, coming out from behind a tree. "Did you honestly think I would leave the girl out on the streets for you to find?"

"Well, if you're keeping her locked up in a dungeon somewhere, Sol, then you're really no better than I am."

"I am nothing like you, Boreas."

The other woman grinned. "We shall see."

Boreas attacked, intending to punch her opponent. Stepping and leaning back, Sol dodged. She used the Sun Staff, giving Boreas a hard blow to the wind. Groaning, Boreas clutched her side and panted for breath.

Seeing an opportunity, Sol swung the Sun Staff again. However, Boreas grabbed the staff before it hit. With a jerk, she brought Sol to her, trying to pry the staff from the other woman. For several moments, they fought over it, neither seeming to gain an upper hand.

Then Boreas pivoted, using her body to pull the staff from Sol's hands but unable to maintain a good grip on it. The staff flew free and headed straight toward Emily and Bryan. The girl looked up just in time to realize there was no way for her to dodge it.

"Vanish!" Sol commanded, hand outstretched. The Sun Staff flicked for a moment before it seemingly dissolved. But, Sol's sigh of relief was short-lived.

Boreas grabbed Sol's outstretched arm and used it to throw the Senshi over her shoulder. Caught off guard, Sol hit the ground with a resounding thud. With a smile, Boreas twisted the arm she still held, enjoying Sol's cries of pain.

"Stop it!" Emily screamed.

Boreas glanced over at the girl and Sol used the distraction to pull herself free. She had just gotten to her feet when Boreas pounced again. With her good arm, Sol backhanded the other woman, following with a kick to the jaw. Dazed, Boreas stumbled back.

Boreas shook her head, trying to clear it before she glared back at her enemy. She charged again. Sol tried a punch but missed, her fist grazing the other woman's cheek. Boreas grabbed the outstretched arm with one hand and then pivoted, driving the elbow of her free arm in between Sol's shoulder blades. The Senshi made a funny gasp and stumbled forward, landing on her knees.

"Leave her alone!" Emily screamed, once more drawing attention to herself.

Boreas whirled and marched toward the girl. "I've had enough of your interference," she growled, her eyes glowing once more. "It's time I took care of you."

* * *

Sailor Athene cursed under her breath as she entered the secluded area of the park path. Boreas was about to attack a girl who was holding an unconscious boy. A short distance away, a battered Sol was slowly laboring to her feet.

"It's time I took care of you," Boreas growled, now just a few feet away from the girl. The wind picked up its velocity, indicating that the woman was drawing on her powers. Suddenly, Boreas paused.

A bright yellow, enclosed semicircle appeared on the girl's forehead. Her blue eyes were vacant, pupils nearly gone, as she rose to her feet. Then, the light flashed, blinding everyone.

As Athene struggled to see, she realized that the girl had transformed into a Senshi. Her skirt was rainbowed in pinks, oranges, and purples. Her bow and glove tops were pink, while her collar, choker, and ankle boots were lavender.

"Aurora Sunbeam Entangle!"

Rainbowed ribbons shot out from the girl's hands and wrapped around Boreas. The enemy struggled to get free, but the ribbons held. Now was her chance.

"Athene Sudden Revelation!"

"Sol Nemesis Nova!"

The two attacks hit their targets and exploded, as the area was once more flooded with light. As the light faded, there was no sign of Boreas. She was gone.

"What's going on?" the girl asked, staring down at her outfit in confusion. "Why am I dressed like this!"

Sol smiled at Athene before walking slowly to the girl. "It's a long story," she stated, "but it looks like you're Sailor Aurora."

The girl glared at Sol. "And just what does that mean?"

Smiling at the exchange, Athene managed to get a shoulder under the unconscious boy and pick him up. Eying her carefully, Aurora gently took his other side. The whole situation was too weird, but there was no way she could get Bryan out of there by herself.

"Like I said, it's a long story, but I'll be glad to explain everything after we get your friend home." Sol made the Sun Staff disappear as they began to leave that section of the park.

From the treetops, Zephyr watched the women leave. He was still somewhat surprised that Boreas had been defeated. The boss would not be happy, but he knew he would not be foolish enough to repeat his fallen comrade's mistakes.

* * *

Sol noted that all the lights were out in her apartment as she made the leap to her balcony. She and Athene had escorted both Bryan and Aurora home. The newest Senshi had reluctantly agreed to meet with them the next day. Well, in a few hours, Sol amended, noting the eastern sky was already changing.

With a weary sigh, she detransformed. Her arm still hurt from Boreas' twisting, but she was pretty sure that no serious damage was done. Right now all Celeste cared about was bed.

As she opened the doors, she was surprised to find Jonathan asleep in a chair. She thought that he would have gone home hours ago. Silently she crossed the living room to Mara's room, peeked inside, and found the girl and Selene asleep.

For a moment, she studied Jonathan. She didn't have the heart to send him home and his back would hurt in the morning if he continued to sleep like that. Kneeling beside the chair, she gently shook his leg.

"Jonathan," she whispered, "come on, wake up."

He mumbled something incoherent before slowly opening his eyes. "Hey, you're home."

"Yeah, I'm home. Come, it's time for bed."

He shook his head as he got to his feet. "I'll go home."

"No, you're not," she said adamantly. "Turn-about is fair play, Jonathan. Besides, I'm too tired to fight with you too much."

With a faint grin, he relented and followed her into her room. Neither bothered to undress except to kick off their shoes. As the sun broke over the horizon, she gave a contented sigh, snuggled closer to Jonathan, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: In the Light of Day

Chapter 4: In the Light of Day

A slight popping sound announced the teleportation. With a moan, Boreas collapsed in a bloody, crumpled heap in the center of the chamber, instead of standing in her master's presence. However, Aeolus merely studied his underling contemptuously as she struggled to her knees.

"Master, please forgive me," Boreas pleaded. "Please, my lord, be merciful."

"Merciful?" he scoffed, circling her like a vulture. "You have failed me repeatedly, Boreas. You have worn out your usefulness. Why should I show you mercy?"

More color faded from her already pale face. "I can still finish the task. I just need more time, Sire."

"You've had enough time, and I've had enough of your inefficiency." He stood in front of her, forcing Boreas to crane her neck to see him. "You should have stayed and let the Sailor Soldiers finish you off. They would have shown you at least that mercy."

With a snap of his fingers, Boreas disappeared, her howl protest still ringing in the air. In other circumstances, he would have toyed with her longer, savoring her pain and whimperings. Yet, he had wasted enough time on giving the North Wind chance after chance to complete her mission.

"Zephyr!"

Within moments, the West Wind appeared at his master's bidding, bowing.

"Needless I have to tell you that Boreas has failed for the last time in her service to me," Aeolus growled. "You know the price of failure, don't you, Zephyr?"

The other man nodded, sending his dark blue hair tumbling into his even darker eyes. "I will not fail you, Sire. I'll bring you the one we need."

"See that you do," Aeolus said tersely, his back already turned. "Or you will share the fate of Boreas."

Zephyr made the perfunctory bow before leaving the chamber. It was finally time to put his plans into action. And he would not fail.

* * *

"No, don't!"

Celeste's eyes snapped opened, still expecting to see the dream's disturbing images. With a shaky sigh, she rubbed her eyes and sunk deeper into the pillow. 'I'm so lucky,' she thought gloomily, as the dream repeated itself over and over again in her mind for the first time.

A Senshi dressed in black and gray had stood across from Sol in a huge cavern, her face hidden except for a smirk in the deep shadows. In her gloved hands, the stranger held a staff topped with a curve, gleaming glade. She held it tightly at the throat of the kneeling form in front of her.

There was something so familiar about the dark Sailor Soldier that Sol struggled to figure out who she truly was. However, the stranger continued to smirk and holding the razor sharp blade tighter against the kneeling form's throat. "Who are you!"

The smirk broadened. "All your sacrifices have come down to this. When it really mattered, you failed, like all the times you have failed before. How many lives have ended in death and destruction, Sailor Sol? How much blood stains your hands?"

Her grip tightened on the staff.

"No, don't!"

The blade tore through the victim's throat, sending a gush of warm blood at Sol. She was drenched in the warm, sticky liquid, staining her hands, her chest, and her legs. There was so much blood. So much blood.

"Celeste, are you all right?"

She jerked at the sound of Jonathan's voice. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around him, grateful that he had momentarily banished the ghoulish images. She burrowed further into him as he closed his arms about her.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

"Just a bad dream," she murmured against his chest. "It was just a bad dream."

Jonathan kissed the top of her hair as he pulled the sheets up around them. "Don't worry. I'm here, Celeste. You're not alone. I'm here."

"I know."

He rubbed her back in comforting circles, gradually lulling her back to sleep. She was afraid that the dream would come again. But, with Jonathan as her talisman, she eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, with her sore arm, she reached toward Jonathan, or where Jonathan should have been. Yet, her hand only encountered air and rumpled sheets. She then noticed the hiss of the shower and sat up.

Sofia and Emily would be arriving in a few hours, Celeste realized, noting the time. She would need to tell Mara, Jonathan, and Selene about the visit soon. But for now, she would enjoy the few private moments she had left.

A few minutes later, Jonathan emerged from the bath, a towel wrapped modestly around his waist. "Good morning," he greeted cheerfully, leaning across the bed to kiss her. However, he shook his head with a smile when she reached to grab him.

He entered her closet and began to search for some of his clothes. She followed and chose her outfit as well. Within moments, they were both dressed and Celeste began the battle to tame her wild hair.

"Should I know about last night?" He gently brushed his fingers over the bruises on her arm as he held her gaze in the mirror.

Reluctantly, she nodded. "You, Mara, and Selene all should know."

"What happened?"

She tried to smile reassuringly. "Something good."

Yet, they both heard the words she left unsaid, 'I hope.'

* * *

Mara merely lifted her eyebrows as both Celeste and Jonathan exited her guardian's bedroom. However, she grew concerned as she noticed the couple's usual banter was missing. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Yes, what happened?" Selene echoed.

Celeste slowly lowered herself into one of the kitchen chairs. "Sofia and I battled Boreas last night. She was attacking a couple in the park. The guy was already unconscious by the time I got there."

"I thought you went out there looking for Boreas," Mara interrupted. "Is the guy okay?"

Celeste nodded. "He and his girlfriend are both fine. Actually, during the battle, the girlfriend transformed into a Senshi, Sailor Aurora. With her help, Sofia and I defeated Boreas. She's gone."

The kitchen was absolutely silent as the information sank in.

"That's a good thing, right?" Mara finally ventured, glancing at the faces around her.

"Yes, it is," Celeste replied with a absent nod.

Jonathan studied her. "Then, what's still bothering you, Celeste? Is it the dream you had?"

"I don't know."

"You're having dreams again?" Selene asked.

Celeste stared at the cat in surprise but nodding. "For weeks now. Ever since I met Mara."

The girl paled. "What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything," Celeste soothed but her eyes remained focused on Selene. "I can't remember anything. I wake up, crying, 'No, don't!' Usually I have my arms. And except for flashes of red, I don't remember much of anything else."

The cat gave Celeste a look as if Selene knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Fortunately, the feline didn't voice the opinion. However, Celeste knew that they would be having a discussion very, very soon.

"But with Boreas gone, there attacks are over," Mara said, her tone hopeful.

Selene sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"We found another Senshi," Celeste replied. "If I learned anything from Usagi's experiences, it is that we have more enemies and the battles will be harder."

"So now what?" Jonathan asked.

"We do the best we can," Selene said.

Celeste nodded. "And we train harder."

* * *

Emily glanced at the faces around her, her blue eyes wide with the nearly overwhelming shock. "So, I'm a . . . you know . . . a sunshi?"

"A Senshi, a Sailor Soldier," Celeste corrected gently. "You're Sailor Aurora."

The blonde girl sat back in the girl. Surprisingly, she was giggling. "Aurora, warrior of the dawn." She continued laughing.

Celeste exchanged a worried look with both Selene and Jonathan as she walked over to the girl's chair. "Emily?"

The girl held up a hand. "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. It's just so funny."

"What is?" Mara demanded.

"Being Sailor Aurora, warrior of the dawn," she replied, still fighting against the giggles. My middle name is Dawn. It's pretty funny, isn't it?"

"The names," Selene muttered darkly, jumping down from Mara's lap. "How could I have been so stupid!"

"What names?" Mara asked. "What's going on?"

Celeste nodded in understanding. "The names are important. The names of all the Senshi means something."

"Yes," Selene agreed. "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

"So, what do the other names mean?" Jonathan wondered aloud. "I mean, I understand what Celeste means and why it's appropriate. What about the others?"

"Actually my whole name fits," Celeste stated. "I'm really Anastasia Celeste. 'Celestial resurrection' if you will."

"And Sofia?"

"Knowledge," Selene answered as Sofia nodded, "befitting Sailor Athene. The names of the others in Tokyo have meanings as well. Tsukino Usagi means 'rabbit of the moon.' Chiba Mamoru means 'protector of the earth.' They all have appropriate meanings."

"What about Mara?" Emily asked, her voice quiet but drawing everyone's attention as she stared at the other girl. "What does her name mean? What is her role in all of this?"

Celeste shook her head. "I don't know, Mara. I really don't know."

"Don't worry, Celeste," the dark-haired girl said, in a strange, quiet voice. "I know. Considering my symbol is a ring of black light, it fits. I'm Mara Lynn, the 'bitter pool.' That's what my name means."

"This goes deeper than we thought," Sofia murmured, speaking for the first time since her initial greetings.

"Way deeper," Emily agreed quietly.


	6. Chapter 5: An Initial Meeting

Chapter 5: An Initial Meeting

"That part where he serenaded the wrong dorm," Mara stated, barely managing to hide her giggles, "that was hilarious."

Celeste laughed, too, remembering that part of the movie. At first, she had debated about taking Mara out for dinner and a movie. Although the chance of an attack was not likely, she wasn't willing to jeopardize the girl's safety.

However, in the end, it was Broeas's words that decided it. 'Well, if you're keeping her locked up in a dungeon somewhere, Sol, then you're really no better than I am.' She was nothing like Boreas, and she wouldn't make Mara live her life that way.

'She's just an innocent,' Celeste told herself for the hundredth time. 'No matter what, she's just an innocent girl.'

"I had a good time, Celeste," Mara said quietly. "Thanks for doing this."

"Any time."

The girl smiled. "I don't know if Jonathan would like that."

"I think I can handle Jonathan."

The two giggled light-heartedly as they continued down the sidewalk. They talked about guys, fashions, and movies. There was no mention of battles or Mara's powers.

Still laughing and talking, they decided to stop for ice cream. It was a good way to end the night. As they entered, however, they didn't notice the man studying from across the street.

* * *

Zephyr had spent several nights wandering through the city. He had vowed that he would not repeat Boreas's failure. Yet, here he was, following the same ineffective plan.

'Where is she?' he fumed, violently brushing his hair out of his eyes. The girl was the key to everything. And Aeolus was becoming impatient.

Then, he felt it. It was the tinge that alerted him to another powerful being's presence. As he scanned the area around him, the tinge intensified and grew into an ache. Finally, he saw the two women enter the ice cream shop.

It fit so well that it had to be them, Zephyr decided, watching the pair through the shop's wide front window. The younger one with the short, dark hair was the one, the key to his master's plans. The one with the red hair had to be the guardian that had caused Boreas so much trouble.

This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. And unlike Boreas, he would not waste time with bungling creatures. He would take care of this himself.

* * *

"So, what was Jonathan doing tonight?" Mara asked, stirring her milkshake with the straw. "Is it safe to leave him to his own devices?"

"I'm almost tempted to tell him you said that. He's catching up on some schoolwork. He has a tough load this term."

"And with everything that's going on, I'm surprised that all of us are not extremely behind."

"Somehow I don't see Sofia falling behind, ever," Celeste remarked, trying to inject some humor.

Mara rewarded her with a small smile. "No, I doubt Sofia has much trouble with school."

There was a lengthy pause before Celeste spoke again. "Do you regret transferring? Do you want to go back to your old school? I'm sure we could work out something if that's what you really want."

"No, I don't want to go back. Besides, Sofia's there and I beginning to make friends. It's just going to take some time for me to fit in, Celeste. That's all."

Nodding, Celeste tried to believe that. "I'm glad that you and Sofia are becoming such good friends. It makes things easier."

"Well, she's nice and fun to hang out with it."

"Then why don't you like Emily?"

"Oh, the cheerleader?" Mara scoffed.

"You don't like her because she's a cheerleader?"

Mara shrugged. "I'm sure she has some good qualities, Celeste."

"Can you at least try to be civil to her? Please?"

"Sure, I'll try."

"I guess that's all I can ask," Celeste sighed.

The two finished their ice creams in silence, continually their walk home. With a shake of her head, Mara threw her milkshake into a nearby trashcan and turned to Celeste. "Celeste, look I'm sorry. I know I'm being a real . . ."

Her sentence was cut off by a violent gust of wind, which sent Celeste flying into a nearby wall. Calling her guardian's name, Mara ran to the prone figure. She didn't see the man walking up behind her.

"So, Hecate, we met at last."

Mara froze as she tried to help Celeste sit up. 'I'd hoped this was over. I thought this wouldn't happen.' Slowly, she faced him and shivered at his cool smile.

"If you come with me now, you can save your friend a lot of pain."

In a whirl of motion, Celeste shot up and kicked the man in the knee, causing the leg to buckle. As he moaned, she sent another kick to his mid-section and punched him in the jaw.

"Run!" she screamed, turning briefly to Mara "Run!"

Capitalizing on Celeste's momentary distraction, Zephyr used another gust of wind. The blow sent her further into the alley, crashing her into a dumpster. Shaking her head to clear it, she labored to her feet and managed to place herself between Mara and the attacker.

"Leave her alone," Celeste growled.

Zephyr merely sneered. "Give up. You're nothing against me."

"We'll see. Sol Star Power, Make-up!"

Although he had suspected her as the guardian, it was still surprising to be face-to-face with the one who nearly killed Boreas. But, she didn't have her friends around, and she was already weakened. The odds were in his favor.

"My dear, you'll have to do better than that."

Sol merely smiled. "Sol Celestial Wind!"

With his injured leg, Zephyr barely dodged the attack. His early conclusion of the odds was gone. He sent another gust of wind, sending Sol rolling down the alley.

With surprising quickness, Sol managed to get back to her feet, pointing her staff menacingly at him. "Sol Corona Flare! Sol Nemesis Nova!"

"It's not over!" Zephyr bellowed and then teleported away, leaving the attacks to hit the wall behind him.

With a shuddering sigh, Sol fell to her knees before falling back. She managed to sit instead of falling completely. However, that gave her little satisfaction.

"Sol, are you all right?" Mara said, crouching beside her guardian.

Sol looked up at her wearily. "You should be miles from here. Do you know what would have happened if you had been captured?"

"I couldn't just leave you here," Mara spat, "while you are hurt protecting me."

"Your protection means more than my safety, Mara."

The girl shook her head. "Not to me."

"I'm not going to fight with you right now." Groaning, Sol used her staff to help her stand. "I think I have enough strength to teleport. Let's go home."

Before Mara could even protest, the red-orange aura enveloped her and they were gone.


	7. Chapter 6: Resolutions

Chapter 6: Resolutions

"I guess you were right," Jonathan said, applying yet another ice pack. "There will be more battles."

Celeste nodded as she winced at the fresh freezing sensation. She had wanted to spare Jonathan the knowledge of her latest battle but he had been in the apartment at their arrival. He had attended to her injuries with almost clinical detachment while Mara and Selene hovered in the background.

"What do you remember about this new enemy?" Selene asked. "It could be important."

"He's like Boreas. His attacks involve the wind and he's very strong. He could be even stronger than she was. The battle was brief to tell."

Jonathan's expression darkened. "He did all this to you in a brief battle?"

"He caught us by surprise and it was a blind alley," Mara interjected. "And it's not like he walked away uninjured, either."

Celeste sighed as she shifted position on the couch. "But he did fare far better than I did. I know that you are worried about me, and I appreciate it. Worrying is not going to help me, though. Jonathan, I'm going to keep battling until this is finished, and, Mara, I have to keep protecting you. You both are going to have to deal with it."

"Just deal with it?" Jonathan spat, glaring at his girlfriend. "That's your answer."

"You know why I'm doing this and you once promised you would try to understand. What else would you have me do? You want me to sit back and let innocent people suffer so I can be a normal person?"

He gave a defeated sigh, seeming oblivious about everyone else except Celeste. "I hate seeing you like this, seeing you in pain."

"I thought we'd be use to this by now," she stated, hoping for some humor.

His expression didn't lighten. "No, I can't get use to this, Celeste. Never."

"I'm trying," she whispered, taking his hand. "That's the best I can do."

He gently squeezed her hand and attempted to smile. "I guess that will have to do."

"Selene, don't you know why I'm so important to them? What is it they want from me?" Mara asked, breaking the moment.

"I can't say."

"Either you don't know or you won't tell. Which is it?"

The cat appeared sorrowful as she looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Selene, tell me!" Mara demanded. "What is it? What is so damn important?"

"Mara!"

The girl ignored her guardian as she continued to glare at the feline. "What is it, Selene?"

"I can't say!" she bellowed. "Take that as you will, Mara, but I can't say anything else."

Without a glance back, the cat ran out of the room. Mara blinked slowly before turning to Celeste and Jonathan. Her usually pale skin had blanched even whiter.

"I didn't mean to yell at her that way," she murmured weakly, her voice cracking on the words.

"Mara, come here," Celeste said gently as she made room on the couch. Stiffly, the girl obeyed and allowed herself to be hugged. "I know you didn't mean to yell, and Selene knows it, too. You both just need some time to calm down. You'll forgive and forget, and everything will be fine."

Celeste stroked the girl's dark hair, glad when the girl gradually relaxed against her. "I know you're frustrated and scared, Mara. I am, too, but that's not going to help anything. I'm going to protect you because I care about you. You're my family, Mara. I don't mind getting hurt if it means you're safe."

"I do."

"I know, I know you do," Celeste said, continuing on in a gentle voice. "But, by tomorrow, most of this will be healed. I'm tougher than I appear. I don't give up easily. I'm going to be here for you. I promise."

She glanced over Mara's head at Jonathan, her eyes repeating that promise to him. Although he wanted to know how she was so sure, he nodded. For now, he would make it be enough.

* * *

A few hours later, Celeste and Jonathan were still on the couch, alone since Mara had eventually gone to bed. The television was on, and a cheesy, B-grade horror movie was playing. However, neither was playing any attention to it.

"I love you."

With an amused smile, Jonathan glanced down at her, where she had her head pillowed on his chest. "What brought this on?" he teased.

She looked up at him, her expression serious. "I don't tell you that enough. I do love you, Jonathan."

"Celeste," he sighed, "I know. You don't have to tell me. You know I love you, too, don't you?"

She nodded as she wrapped her arms tighter around. "Yes, I know."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head as his eyes drifted once more back to the television.

Being there with Jonathan, alone and relaxing on the couch, Celeste found it easy to push her worries and anxieties to the back of her mind. Like this, she could almost believe that she was an ordinary college student enjoying a quiet evening with her boyfriend. Yet, she still ached from her battle and those circumstances would not let her lead a normal life.

"Jonathan, are you doing anything after classes on Monday?"

Again, Jonathan glanced down at her. "No. Are you wanting to do something then?"

"Do you think you'll be up to some sparring?"

"I'm always ready for you, dear."

"Well, it won't be just me," she stated, sitting up to look him level in the eye. "I'm planning for Sofia and Emily to be there as well."

"Why?"

"It's time to start training."


	8. Chapter 7: Training Day

Chapter 7: Training Day

"Kick!" Celeste ordered, grimacing as a foot struck her hand. "Punch! Again!"

Taking a deep breath, Emily nodded. With surprisingly ease, the girl pivoted, swinging her leg up to kick Celeste's outstretched hand. In one fluid, waste-less movement, she punched Celeste's hand.

"Okay, enough," Celeste said, shaking out her aching hand. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Emily shook her head. "No, never, but cheerleading keeps me in good shape."

"I'd say," Celeste replied with a grin. "Up for some sparring?"

"Like you and Jonathan did? No way!"

The redhead laughed. "No, I'll take it easy on you. You should caught on quickly and we'll work up to that level."

"So I can help in the battles?"

"No, so you will survive the battles. This is very serious stuff, Emily. Never make a mistake about that."

She nodded solemnly. "I get it."

The two women took their places on the mat. As Emily raised her hands, Celeste attacked. The girl managed a decent block and made a counterstrike, hitting Celeste in the shoulder.

For a moment, Celeste watched her opponent. The girl wouldn't attack, so the older woman pounced again. Emily grunted as the punch landed on her chest before Celeste swept her feet out from under here.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn," Emily stated, panting as she stared up at Celeste and the ceiling.

The older woman smiled. "Actually, you did pretty good for your first time."

Celeste offered her hand and pulled Emily to her feet. They chatted as they watched Sofia practice with Jonathan. In the past several months, Sofia had learned a lot.

However, Sofia was not intended to be a fighter. That was a reality of life. Hopefully she knew enough to protect herself in a battle if she couldn't call upon her attacks or Celeste as Sol couldn't help her.

It was risky gamble. All of them realized it. Yet, Sofia never voiced any reservations about her place as Sailor Athene. There were times that Celeste envied her ally's surety.

Suddenly, she shivered violently. Emily turned and asked what was wrong. Sighing, Celeste looked at her. "There's an attack. Sofia and I have to go."

"Wait, what about me?"

"You're not ready yet," Celeste said, already moving away. "You're not fighting until you are."

"Hey, I have a part in this, too, Celeste," Emily protested, marching on Celeste's heels.

"Right now, it's not a participating role." They arrived at the other practice mat. "Sofia, we need to go. Jonathan, I'll be back later. Keep an eye on Mara?"

"Sure," he said. "Be careful."

She nodded and the two were gone. It wasn't until he had packed his gym bag and was walking out with Mara that he noticed something was wrong. Then it hit him. Emily was gone, too.

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

Zephyr groaned as the young co-ed drove the heel of her shoe into his foot. Capitalizing on the distraction, she turned and fled to the nearest building. As he straightened back up, he smiled.

"You're not getting away that easily."

With a wave of his hand, a gust of wind sent the doors crashing down. The college student screamed and ran down the hall. Zephyr followed on her heels, using his nearness to frighten her further.

"Somehow I'm not surprised you're attacking those weaker than you are."

He immediately stopped. As he turned around, he sneered. "I was wondering if you were even going to show up."

"Well, here I am," Sol replied. "Catch me if you can."

Sensing a trap, he smiled. "Oh, no, we play by my rules."

He turned and ran to a door labeled "stairs." Cursing under her breath, Sol pulled out her communicator and began to follow. Without even looking at the device, she opened the comm. link.

"Change in plans," Sol announced, now climbing the flights of stairs. "He didn't take the bait."

"I didn't think he would," Athene replied. "I should be there in a few moments."

"Be careful. We don't know what he's planning."

"I know." With that, Athene shut off the link.

Sol only paused long enough to form her staff before resuming the chase again. She had hoped that Zephyr would take the bait and fall for her and Athene's hastily made trap. However, this new enemy was smart, and in Sol's opinion, that made him even more dangerous.

"I didn't think you would be calling for back-up so soon, Sailor Sol," Zephyr stated, standing on a landing above her. "Too bad she won't provide as much as a challenge."

"Who said I was going anywhere? Sol Corona Flare!"

To her disappointment, Zephyr dodged the attack. He retaliated with a strike of his home. Yet, he missed, as well.

"Sudden Revelation!"

Athene's attack was off. It only grazed his shoulder, inflicting minimal damage. With a snarl, Zephyr turned to the new arrival.

"Sofia!" Sol screamed in warning.

But her cry was too late. She watched in horror as the blast of wind hit its target, knocking Athene into the stair rail. However, she had too much momentum and it carried her over it, plunging her into the empty air below.

"Aurora Sunbeam Entangle!"

Sol clung to hope as the stairwell erupted in a rainbow of colors. 'Please,' she asked some unknown deity, 'let Sofia be safe.' The light died and Sol was rewarded with Aurora's grunt of effort.

"I've got her," she announced, slowing hauling the ribbons and Athene up.

That was all the assurance Sol needed. "Sol Nemesis Nova! Sol Corona Flare!"

Zephyr dodged the first attack but couldn't elude the second. He howled in pain as the light and heat dissipated. With a final, angry blast in Sol's direction, he disappeared.

The Sun Staff vanished as Sol ran down the flights of stairs. She quickly arrived at the level where Aurora was slowly pulling Athene to safety. Fighting the urge to yell at the newest Senshi, Sol joined the girl in her task.

Within a few minutes, Athene joined them on the landing. "That was a pretty close call, wasn't it?" she said, her voice shaky. The ribbons around her dissolved and she rubbed her arms.

"That was too close," Sol replied before turning to Aurora. "What are you doing here anyway? I told you you're not ready to fight!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, Sofia would be a greasy spot several floors below us right now!"

Athene shivered. "She's right, Sol. She did just save my life."

"That's not the point," Sol spat.

"What is then?" Aurora countered, narrowing the distance between them.

Sol clenched her fists. "I told you you weren't ready, yet. You didn't listen."

"Are your rules and orders more important than Sofia's life?"

The older woman stilled. Her eyes slowly drifted to Athene and realized how quickly she could have lost Sofia. It had scared her, and she was lashing at Aurora as a result.

"No," Sol finally replied, her voice quiet, "nothing's more important than Sofia's life or anyone else's. However, by showing up, you endangered your own life."

"Part of the job," Aurora replied with a shrug. "Besides, you and Athene would do the same for me. I'm a part of this for a reason, Sol. Let me do what I can to stop this monster."

"Somehow I know I'm going to regret this," she replied, fighting the urge to shiver.

Aurora cheered and impulsively hugged Sol. "Thank you! We're a team now. Zephyr had better watch out."

Despite a nagging in her heart, Sol allowed herself to smile.


	9. Chapter 8: Setbacks and Progress

Chapter 8: Setbacks and Progress

"Setback?" the man asked.

Zephyr continued tending to his wounds. "Temporarily only."

"I'm sure," he replied, coming closer. "I'm not sure how the master will like you repeat of Boreas' performance."

"I'm not going to failure," Zephyr said through clenched teeth. "I will not make her mistakes."

"No, of course not." The patronizing tone grated Zephyr's nerve. "You're too busy making your own mistakes to follow hers."

"Maybe you would like to try?"

The man merely smiled, brushing his long, light blue hair back over his shoulder. "Keep this up, Zephyr, and I will have my chance."

He disappeared, his laughter echoing in the nearly empty chamber. Zephyr clenched his fist until his knuckles cracked. 'I will not end up like Boreas,' he told himself, throwing the bandages across the room.

"I will not fail!"

However, as his defiant cry echoed off the walls, Zephyr couldn't bring himself to quite believe it.

* * *

"Moshi moshi," Tomiko greeted into the phone.

"It's Setsuna, Tomiko-chan."

She sighed. "I can't say I haven't been expecting your call."

"Have you made any progress?" Setsuna asked without any preamble.

"I've been working on it, although I don't how effective I've been," Tomiko admitted. "I'll keep trying. However, if things don't improve, I may have to try a more direct approach."

Tomiko could see the other woman's hesitation over the phone lines. What they were doing wasn't without risks. She knew that Setsuna's feelings for Sol was driving to take this chance but she didn't know how far emotion would drive the other woman.

"We both know this is risky, Setsuna-chan," she said quietly. "We can stop if you want to."

"No," Setsuna replied. "I realize the possible consequences, but I can't give up on her like that. Not when we have a chance to help her."

"I understand. I'll keep trying."

"Let me know of your progress. We can meet again if you think it's necessary."

"I'll be in touch."

With that, Tomiko hung up the phone. She glanced at the clock and quickly did some mental math. If she wasn't wrong, it was time for her to get to work.

* * *

"No, don't!"

Celeste sat up in her bed, still trying to wipe the blood off her hands. Taking a series of deep, calming breaths, she tried to relax. However, she knew it would a long time before she would attempt to sleep again.

"That damn dream," she muttered, getting out of the bed. This was the second time she had awakened from it that night and it had plagued her every night. It was robbing her of much need sleep and the stress was being to take its toll.

Although she doubted that tea would help anymore than it had the other nights, Celeste headed toward the kitchen. She set the kettle on the stove and waited for the water to boil. If things kept up, she would go to the doctor for some sleeping pills.

"The dream again?" Selene asked, padding quietly into the kitchen.

Celeste nodded. "It's getting longer but I still can't learn anything about the mysterious Senshi. She's so familiar though. I wish I knew who she was."

"It could be a warning of the future," the cat offered.

"Why now?" Celeste countered. "I've never dreamed of the future before. It's always been dreams of the past. Most of them are about my life in the Silver Millennium but some do go further back than that."

"I wish I knew."

"So, you know nothing of my dreams or their meaning?"

The cat shook its head. "I don't think my knowledge of the future would help anyway. I think by coming to the past, I've altered things somehow."

"Like Chibi-Usa did?"

The cat looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Chibi-Usa went into the past to help save Crystal Tokyo," Celeste explained. "Although she really did it unknowingly, she did change things by going back. Maybe your presence here is having a similar effect."

"Then my mission is really meaningless."

"No, I don't think so. Without your help, I would never have known to look for the new Senshi or prepare for the new enemies."

"You could have figured that out soon enough on your own," the cat argued.

"I liked being fair-warned," Celeste stated, "and I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you."

As Celeste fixed her cup of tea, Selene took comfort in her words. However, the unexplained dreams were a disturbing puzzle. Their reoccurrence and vividness of detail meant that they shouldn't be ignored.

"What did Sailor Pluto say about your dreams?" the cat asked.

Celeste smiled slightly. "Setsuna gave her usual evasive answers. 'Things will be revealed in their proper course.' That should be her motto."

"What about Rei?"

"I honestly never thought to ask her," Celeste admitted. "Do you think that she get some answers from the sacred fire?"

"Would it hurt to ask her?"

"No, I don't think it could. Besides, what do we have to lose?"


	10. Chapter 9: Probing Questions

Chapter 9: Probing Questions

Celeste allowed herself to smile as she completed her turn. However, the smile faded as she set her arms back in position and took a deep breath. Ready, she launched in a full back handspring, remembering to step out as she had done numerous times in her old routines.

Pleased, she allowed another small smile. She did another full turn before doing a series of small hops. It was amazing how easily some of the elements were coming back to her.

However, she still rusty and needed to play it safe. She did a few cartwheels, which carried her to the end of the beam. After another deep breath, she performed her dismount, neatly landing the double twist.

"Amazing, Ana!" Ricco gushed as he and Mara approached.

Celeste smiled. "If I was still in competition, you would have screamed at me for such a lousy practice."

"You are no longer a competitor," he stated, brushing the thought away with a wave of his hand. "It is truly amazing how much you can remember and do after all these years."

"Some things you never forget," she admitted, leaning back against the beam. "Besides I've spent a good part of my life here at this gym with you and Nadia, Ricco."

"I can't believe you gave this up," Mara said, running a hesitant hand along wood. "You must have been really good if you just did all that and was rusty."

"Anastasia was one of the finest athletes I have ever coached. She could have gone very far."

"At my height?" Celeste asked with a laugh. However, she quickly sobered. "My heart wasn't in it after my parents died. It just didn't seem that important."

"Well," Ricco said, finally breaking the awkward moment, "you are still welcomed anytime. So, come back often. Nadia would be happy to see more of you."

Celeste nodded. "I hope to do that, Ricco. I'm trying to get back in shape."

"You are off to a good start then, Anastasia. Now, I must get back to the classes."

The older man hastily kissed her on her cheek before scurrying other to another part of the gym. Shaking her head at his antics, Celeste began to pack up her stuff. With a final wave, she and Mara left. 

"So, when did you start going by Celeste?" Mara asked once they were outside.

"Huh?"

"Ricco and his wife both call you Anastasia, and they've known you since you were little. When did you change your name?"

"Just before I started high school, I think," Celeste replied after a thoughtful moment. "I changed schools so the change was easy since no one knew me."

There was lengthy pause. "So, not long after your parents died?"

"No, not long, I guess." The redhead forced herself to smile. "Why, thinking about changing your name?" 

"Nah, I was just curious, that's all," Mara stated. "I still don't know a lot about you."

"Well, I'll try to answer your questions," Celeste responded, "but I may not answer all of them. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now, how about pizza for dinner? I need a shower and don't feel like cooking tonight."

"As long as it's sausage, it's fine with me."

"Sausage is my favorite, too," a male voice stated, forcing the two women turn. "How about I join you?" 

Celeste stiffened as she identified the unwanted tag-along. "Ian, go back to the rock you crawled out of."

His blue-green narrowed before he smiled at her. "Taking your boyfriend's dislike of me? How loyal. That is, if Mac is still your boyfriend."

"Why wouldn't he be?" However, she wanted to take the hasty words back as soon as his smile broadened.

"Well, apparently, you haven't be too truthful with him, have you, beautiful? He really didn't seem to know too much about your nocturnal activities the last time we chatted. You are a lady of secrets, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Celeste replied tersely. She reached for Mara but Ian grabbed her arm first.

He narrowed the distance between them. "I know it was you that night in the alley. If I believed that the police wouldn't laugh me out of the station, I would have you in jail right now."

Out of the corner of her eye, Celeste saw Mara grow pale. Also, the trio was drawing more and more interest from passers-by. The mention of jail wasn't helping matters either.

She threw Ian's hand off her arm. "I don't what you're on right now, Ian. Frankly, I don't care. I haven't been anywhere with you except for that day on the ice rink, and if I do see you again, it will be too soon."

Without another glance, Celeste stalked off, pulling Mara along in tow. It wasn't until they were blocks away that Celeste slowed her pace. Mara cautiously wiggled out of her guardian's grasp.

"What was that all about?" the dark-haired girl demanded.

Celeste sighed. "Ian is someone Jonathan knew from growing up in South Carolina. There's some kind of grudge between them but Jonathan hasn't told me what it is yet. Anyway, Boreas attacked him and I came to the rescue. I didn't realize it was him until it was all over. He came to as I was leaving. I had hoped he hadn't realize it was me."

"Apparently, he did."

"Yeah, he did," Celeste agreed. "Ian confronted Jonathan about it a few weeks ago. Let's just say that Jonathan wasn't happy that I had rescued Ian."

"Would you have?" Mara interjected. "If you had known it was Ian before the battle began?"

Her guardian was silent for a moment. "Yes," she finally answered, "I still would have."

Mara nodded, satisfied with the answer. Their conversation revolved around pizza until they were carrying the warm pie home. Along the way, Mara turned once more to her companion. 

"Are you going to tell Jonathan?"

"Yes," she replied, "although he's not going to be happy about it. But it won't be tonight. I'm going to take a shower, eat some pizza, and watch some cheesy reruns."

Mara laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	11. Chapter 10: Consultations

Chapter 10: Consultations

Rei stopped and leaned on her broom. The sun was setting, bathing the temple in golden light. It was so quiet.

'Not quiet, lonely.' Resuming her sweeping, she tried to brush the thought from her mind. Instead, she thought about the phone call from Celeste.

She admitted that she had been surprised to hear from the American. She was even more intrigued to try to find out more about this mysterious Senshi. However, Rei could tell from the weariness in Celeste's voice that she hoped that the dark Senshi was just a dream.

With a final few passes of the broom, Rei headed back inside the temple. If she was lucky, her grandfather would be busy with temple business tonight. She needed no distractions when she consulted the sacred fire.

Luck was with her. Her grandfather was nowhere in sight as she walked through the temple. Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed the door behind her.

She sat down before the fire and closed her eyes, briefly relishing in its soothing heat. With practiced ease, Rei cleared her mind. It was time to work.

* * *

"Celeste, honey, are you all right?"

She jumped. With a smile, she turned to Jonathan. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"Well, I thought you might like to know that the Bears just scored."

Despite herself, she blushed as she finally noticed all the yelling people around her. "I guess that explains all the cheering, doesn't it?"

Jonathan chuckled along with her. "Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No," she replied, linking her arm with his, "let's enjoy the game."

"Go, team, go!" Sofia chimed, earning a laugh from the couple and a groan from Mara.

The younger girl just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Celeste had to hide her smile. She had learned that most of Mara's aloofness was a front, a protective barrier she formed during the miserable years with her father. However, kinks in that barrier were beginning to show. Like tonight, she had dressed in the school's colors.

"You know Emily's pretty good," Sofia stated, as the group turned its attention to the cheerleaders in front of them. "She said she may try for co-captain next year."

"Hey, I'm hungry," Mara announced. "Sofia, do you want head to the concession stand?"

"Sure," she replied, standing up and turning to Celeste and Jonathan. "You guys want something?"

They both shook their heads. Once they were gone, Jonathan leaned closer to Celeste. "Are you still having the dreams?"

Celeste kept her eyes on the game. "Sometimes."

"Celeste, you need to talk about this. You can't keep all this bottled in."

"Not now, Jonathan," she said quietly. "Later, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

She smiled. "I know you will." Giving him a brief kiss, she turned once more to the game.

* * *

Shaking her head, Rei slowly sat back up. She didn't know how long she had been out, but the sacred fire was burning a lot lower. Despite feeling weak and shaky, she added some more woods and made it to her room.

"What happened?" she murmured. She remembered consulting the sacred fire about Celeste's dark Senshi. However, all she could recall about the vision was a freezing sensation. And pain. And shadows.

But what did it mean? Rubbing her arms, Rei realized she didn't know. The fire didn't always give clear answers.

The phone rang, making the young priestess jump. Scolding herself, she picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Hi, this is Celeste. Have you consulted the fire yet?"

"Hai," Rei sighed, "but I don't know if it's going to help you."

There was a pause before the other woman spoke again. "I have to know, Rei-chan. Please, tell me."

Gazing out the window, Rei told her everything.

* * *

"Thanks," Celeste finally said. "No, I don't want you to consult the fire again about this. Yes, I'm sure. Thanks again."

With a sigh, she hung up the phone. Jonathan watched her closely from his seat on the couch. Selene rubbed her against Celeste's leg.

"Well, we tried. Rei wasn't able to discern much from the sacred fire. All she could remember was freezing cold, pain, and shadows."

The cat shook its head. "That doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't," Celeste agreed glumly.

"What else can you do?" Jonathan asked.

The three of them looked at each, not speaking. Finally, Celeste sighed and sat down. Looking worried, Selene jumped up into her lap.

"Celeste?"

The redhead scratched the cat lightly behind her ears. "I don't know what to do," she admittedly reluctantly. "I wish I could believe they're just dreams, but I feel they're really a warning."

"Warning about what?" Jonathan asked.

"A future battle," she answered, "a battle coming very soon."

"Well, that sounds ominous."

She managed to smile. "You wanted to know what was going on with me, Jonathan. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, but I'm more concerned than ever. Who is this dark Senshi?"

"That's the million dollar question," she remarked, "and the key to everything."


	12. Chapter 11: The Price of Knowledge

Chapter 11: The Price of Knowledge

"I don't see why everyone had to do a project for the science fair," Mara grumbled, stepping back to judge her set-up.

"I know," Emily agreed. "They're just so geeky."

"What!"

The cheerleader had the grace to look embarrassed as Sofia stopped work on her display and turned around.

"Science fair projects are not geeky," the dark-haired girl protested.

"Look, just chill, Sofia," Emily said, raising her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it."

"Besides, Emily's just jealous," Mara added with a grin. "Her project is just a rehash of one of last year's rejects."

The blond gave her a piercing glare. "Well, I don't think your project will be in ribbon contention either, Mar."

"Oh, contention. Big word, there, Em. Pace yourself," Mara replied smoothly. "But, about the projects, I don't really care, though it appears you do."

"Don't you girls ever play nice?" Celeste asked with a sigh, surprising the trio. Grinning, Jonathan waved.

Emily and Mara glanced at each briefly before looking away. Running a hair through her, Mara moved toward her guardian. "Celeste, I didn't realize you and Jonathan were coming."

"Apparently not."

Mara felt her face heat slightly. "I mean, how did you know about the science fair?"

"The principal, Mr. Martin, sent a letter to inform the parents and guardians about it. Considering how much time you put into this, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Well, isn't that interesting," Emily remarked, focusing on Mara. "And just how much time was it?"

"Enough, Emily," Jonathan said. "So, Sofia, think you have a winner?"

The girl laughed. "If not, close to it. However, Peter Harris has an amazing project. He worked on it all summer."

"Overachievers," Emily muttered.

Jonathan discussed Sofia's project with her, offering a few suggestions on her display. The two soon became immersed in their conversation. Keeping an eye on Emily and Mara, Celeste studied the other surrounding projects.

Like any other compulsory assignment, the quality of work covered a wide spectrum. Some students, like Sofia and Peter, obviously took their projects seriously and it showed. Several merely did the bare minimum. However, she was proud that both Mara and Emily didn't fall in the latter category.

"The girls did a good job, didn't they?" Jonathan asked, finally joining her.

She nodded. "A very good job."

"I couldn't agree more, Ms. Halley. I hope you take the time to view the exhibits outside in the covered courtyard as well."

Celeste turned in the direction of the voice and recognized the principal. "I will. You've done a wonderful job, Mr. Martin."

"Thank you. Who is your companion?"

She fought to hide her smile at his directness. So, the young principal had been interested in her. "This is my boyfriend, Jonathan McKenzie. Jonathan, this is Mr. Martin, the school principal."

Both men caught the subtle emphasis on mister. With a genial smile, Jonathan shook the other man's hand. However, the principal took the hint and quickly moved on to greet the other adults.

"Well, you certainly have a way of leaving a trail of broken hearts in your wake."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Jonathan."

"Embarrassed about your latest conquest?"

"Look, I'm going outside. Whenever you think you can get over yourself, come find me. But don't come until then."

Without a glance back, she turned and left the room. Jonathan remained there, staring at the door, until Mara touched his shoulder. "What did you say to her?"

"Something stupid," he said finally. He glanced down at Mara. "Come on. Let's go find Celeste."

* * *

'What is it with these people?' Zephyr fumed, watching the people mill around the various projects.

He felt the surge of power again as he had passed the building. However, after minutes of searching, he had not seen the girl or her guardian. As he was about to give up and leave, he caught a glimpse of familiar red tresses.

'So, she is here.' He smiled. The girl, the key, shouldn't be very far away.

"Which one is yours?"

Narrowing his eyes, Zephyr turned and stared down at the woman, who was definitely a teacher. "What?"

"Which child is yours? Your child is in the science fair? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"No, I don't have children," he replied, smiling slightly. "However, I saw the fair as I was passing by, and curiosity got the best of me."

"That's lovely," the teacher said. "It's nice when the community gets involved with the school."

"Indeed." Already this woman was boring him. More importantly, she was interrupting his mission, causing to momentarily losing sight of the guardian. "Excuse me, I'd like to see the rest of the exhibits."

"Enjoy!" she called as he turned as walked off. 'There's something different about him,' she mused. Brushing it off, she resumed inspecting the displays.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry," Jonathan said, kissing Celeste's check. "Forgive me?"

She smiled. "Always. So, Mara, how long will all this last?"

"Formal judging begins at 2 and announcement of award will be about forty minutes later."

"Are we going to stay for everything?" Jonathan asked.

"I'd like to," Celeste answered, "unless Mara has any objections?"

The girl shook her head. "No objections here. Let's go see Peter's amazing project. I want if it really can be better than Sofia's."

* * *

'The key is here,' Zephyr realized, keeping an eye on her and the guardian. Although the guardian could some problems, this would be best opportunity to get the girl and fulfill his mission.

He made a pretense of studying the various projects as he followed them through the crowd. He was itching to make his move, but he needed some kind of plan. Their previous encounters showed that the element of surprise wasn't enough against Sol. He needed something else to tip the situation in his favor.

He stopped at a display a few tables away from his targets. As he watched a boy explain his project, inspiration struck. Maybe this could be fun as well.


	13. Chapter 12: Price of Knowledge cont'd

Chapter 12: The Price of Knowledge (cont'd)

"So, my dear, we finally meet again. Are you going to be more reasonable this time?"

Celeste whirled and felt her heart stopped. Zephyr had Mara by the arm before she had even realized he was there. Why hadn't she had a warning like she had so many times before?

She grabbed Zephyr and pushed him away. Before he could recover, Celeste put herself between Zephyr and Mara. "Jonathan, get her out of here. I'll take care of this."

Knowing that this wasn't the time to argue with her or tell her to be careful, Jonathan nodded. He ignored the girl's protests and dragged Mara off. He hoped Celeste could handle this guy.

"You're going to regret your persistence interference," Zephyr growled. "Sooner or later, she's going to be mine."

Celeste could feel all the eyes on her. "We'll have to see about that," she said quietly.

To her annoyance, he laughed. "Sooner than you think. With this crowd, you can't transform, unless you want your identity to be revealed. Quite the quandary you face."

"Aurora Tranquil Dawn!"

"Athene Sudden Revelation!"

The attacks hit their marks. Surprised, Zephyr staggered back, clutching an injured arm. "So, your friends have arrived. Well, I've made a friend of my mine."

Celeste and the Sailor Soldiers gaped in horror as the monstrosity lumbered toward. People were screaming and fleeing toward the exits as the creature roared, destroying everything in its wake. "What is that?"

"I don't care," Aurora said. "Aurora Sunlight. . ."

"Stop!" Athene cried, knocking Aurora aside and halting her attack. "You can't attack."

"Why the hell not?"

Athene stared at the monster, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Because it's Peter. Zephyr made him into that monster."

"So what do we do?" Aurora demanded. "If he keeps this up, he could seriously hurt someone."

Celeste glanced around the room. Everyone was gone, including Zephyr. He probably went after Jonathan and Mara.

Athene glanced at her, seeming to read her thoughts. "Transform and go after Zephyr. Aurora and I will take care of this."

"How?" Aurora protested.

Athene was already moving toward the monster. "I'll think of something."

"Well, you heard the lady, Sol," Aurora said with more confidence that she felt. "Get a move on."

"I'll be back when I can," Celeste promised.

Aurora nodded. "I know." Without another look, she ran to help Athene.

* * *

"Mara, go!" Jonathan ordered. "Now!"

With a worried glance back at him, Mara ran down the hall and disappeared. Zephyr shook his head and laughed. However, his mirth disappeared as he approached Jonathan.

"You're only delaying me, boy," he said, "and the delay won't even be that long."

Jonathan didn't reply. In a blur of motion, he attacked, focusing on Zephyr's injured arm. If he was lucky, he could buy enough time to make a difference.

The gust of wind took him by surprise. With a smile, Zephyr watched Jonathan slam into a wall. "Not bad, boy, but not nearly good enough."

Clutching his bruised ribs, Jonathan managed to dodge another windblast. He rolled toward Zephyr and knocked him off his feet. Capitalizing on his slight advantage, Jonathan raised his leg and drove his heel into the center of his opponent's chest.

At Zephyr's throaty grunt of pain, Jonathan raised his leg to repeat the blow. However, Zephyr grabbed his foot and gave it a savage twist, sending send radiating up the leg. Smiling, Zephyr threw Jonathan's leg off him and rose to his feet.

Jonathan got to his feet as well, trying his best to ignore the pain. How could Celeste face the battles time and time again, special powers notwithstanding? God, would he even survive this to see her again?

'Don't think like that,' he chided himself. Taking a deep breath, he faced Zephyr. He tried to brace himself for the next strike of wind.

* * *

"If you got any ideas, Athene, I'm all ears!" Aurora cried, barely dodging a blow by the monster.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Athene sighed. She shared her comrade's frustration. However, Peter was inside that creature, and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him.

"Peter!"

The creature ignored her, intend on its chase of Aurora. Steeling herself, Athene tried again. "Hey, Petey, I'm talking to you!"

Apparently the old nickname got the creature's attention. Growling, it turned and lumbered toward her. She almost forgot her half-formed plan as she made herself look at the monstrosity.

"Athene, move!" Aurora screamed, snapping the dark-haired girl out of her stupor.

Taking a deep breath, Aurora raised her hands. "Sudden Revelation!"

The creature roared as the pain erupted inside its head. Athene used the distraction to put some distance between her and the creature. Satisfied, she stopped and faced the creature again.

"Athene, what the hell are you doing?" Aurora screamed. Options ran quickly through her head. However, she was too far from both Athene and the creature to be of any help.

Raising her arms again, Athene tuned her friend and the creature out. She needed to concentrate. "Pool of Reflection!"

A wide, shining rectangle appeared on the floor between Athene and the creature. The creature paused, seemingly mesmerized by the new obstacle. "Peter, know thyself!"

The pool glowed with white light. "Know thyself!" The light intensified, flooding the room.

Aurora had to blink her eyes several times before her vision cleared. As her surroundings came in focus, she sighed. In the center of the room, Sofia in her regular form was holding a sandy-haired guy with glasses.

"Peter, are you okay?" Sofia asked, gently shaking the boy. "It's me, Sofia. Come on. Wake up."

The guy groaned before slowly opening his eyes. "Have I missed the judging?"

Sofia laughed. "No, you haven't, although I don't know if they'll be judging today."

"What happened?" Peter asked, surveying the destruction.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She glanced over at Aurora and gave a brief nod. The Senshi smiled and nodded in return. If her hunch was right, Sol would be needing some help.


	14. Chapter 13: Hell's Fury

Chapter 13: Hell's Fury

'God, will I even survive this to see Celeste again? Don't think like that,' Jonathan chided himself. Taking a deep breath, he faced Zephyr. He tried to brace himself for the next strike of wind.

Zephyr obliged, sending an attack that Jonathan managed to dodge. However, Jonathan was not as fortunate the next time. The windblast sent him flying down the hallway, landing in a heap several feet away from Zephyr. Groaning in pain, Jonathan labored to his knees.

"You are a good match for her," Zephyr said, slowly walking down the hallway. "I can't think of a higher compliment that. Now, enough of this. I can't let you delay me anymore."

Jonathan merely watched him approach. Every part of his body screamed in pain. He couldn't even stand. 'So, this is it.'

"Sol Corona Flare!"

Zephyr jumped aside, eluding the attack. With a malicious smile, he turned toward Sol. "Here, Sol, catch."

The blast of wind sent Jonathan flying toward her. Realizing she had no true choice, Sol threw her staff aside. She tried to catch Jonathan, but the attack was too strong. She cried out as she and Jonathan slammed into a wall.

"Celeste?" Jonathan called softly, trying to move out of her arms.

"Easy, Jonathan. I'm here," she replied. "Do you think you can stand?"

He tried but he couldn't even stay on his knees. "No. But I'm okay. You have to go after him."

"You are not okay," she protested.

"Celeste, he's gone after Mara." She paled at his outburst. "Leave me and stop him."

She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be back."

"Be careful, Celeste."

Sol gave him a saucy smile. "Aren't I always?" And, with that, she was gone.

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Zephyr called in a singsong voice. He listened but he heard no sound that betrayed her whereabouts. "No more games, Mara."

He continued walking through the hallway toward the courtyard. "You're only delaying the inevitable. You belong with us. You feel it."

Again, he paused. There was still no noise, and he was running out of time. The guardian would be delayed, but not for long. Then, he noticed the door to one of the classrooms was slightly ajar.

"I'm coming for you, Mara. Yes, my sweet 'bitter one,' soon you will be home."

* * *

Mara pressed herself further under a desk in the desert classroom. She felt foolish, hiding in the dark from a monster. However, if she let herself get caught, all of Sol's battles would have been useless.

'I don't belong with him,' she thought defiantly, wrapping her arms tighter around her knees. 'I'm not like him.'

Suddenly, the door slammed opened, making Mara cringe. 'How could he have found me so quickly?' she wondered desperately. 'Where is Sol?'

"Mara, I know you are in here. Aren't you tired of these games? I know that I am."

He carefully scanned the room. Zephyr headed toward the closet but kept listening for any noise that betrayed the girl's presence. With a smile of triumph, he threw the closet door open.

Summoning her courage, Mara left the desk and ran for the hallway. He whirled and aimed a gust of wind at the door. However, he realized he was too late as the door slammed shut behind her.

With another blast of wind, Zephyr destroyed the door and followed the girl into the hallway. She was running toward the courtyard. Taking careful aim, he sent a strike above her head, shattering the windows.

Mara screamed and covered her face with her arms against the flying glass. As the wind died down, she lowered her arms and looked back at Zephyr. "What do you want with me!"

"What I've been telling you all along," he replied, slowly walking toward her. "I want to take you where you belong, so you can be with other people who are like me and you."

"I am nothing like you!"

He shook his head. "Is that what that woman tells you? Does Sol say she is protecting you from me?"

He continued walking toward her, slowly backing her against a wall. Mara's eyes searched frantically for any means of escape, but she found none. "Please, leave me alone."

Zephyr smiled as he closed the distance between them. "I can't do that. You do belong with us, Hecate. You know that."

"Leave me alone," the girl whispered, pressing further against the wall. "Go away."

He shook his head. "Our master is waiting."

As he moved to grab her arm, a black circle of light appeared in the middle of Mara's forehead. Zephyr stared at it for a moment before he noticed her eyes were now completely black. "What the hell?"

The burst of light sent him flying across the hallway. He glanced back at the girl, who was now dressed in a gray and black sailor uniform. In her hands, she held a black staff topped with a glowing red sphere and a curved silver blade.

Jumping to his feet, Zephyr sent a blast of wind in her direction. The girl didn't move. She smiled and deflected the strike easily with her staff.

"What are you?"

"I am the Mistress of Shadows. I am the Warrior of the Dark Moon. I'm Sailor Hecate." Again, the girl smiled. "What? Surprised?"

Sol rounded the corner and froze. She found Zephyr and a girl. It was the Dark Senshi, instead of Mara, that he was facing. Her dream was suddenly happening right in front of her.

"Mara! Stop. Don't do anything!"

Hecate merely glanced in Sol's direction before resuming her focus on Zephyr. "You were asked to leave, to go away. You wouldn't listen. Now you will pay the price."

"Mara!"

The blade of the staff sliced through Zephyr's throat. Blood erupted. Like the dream, Sol found her hands coated with it.

"Hell's Fury!"

A column of black energy encased Zephyr, trapping him completely. Then, with a flash, he was gone. As her eyes adjusted, Sol saw the crumpled form of the girl and ran toward her. She had already changed back into her normal. As Sol stroked her hair, Mara stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sol?" With a cry of joy, she sat up and hugged her guardian. "Thank God, you're okay. How did you beat Zephyr?"

Sol continued to hug the girl. Was she serious? She didn't remember anything about the battle? "That's not important right now, Mara. The important thing is that you and Jonathan are okay. Come on. We need to check on the others."

As she followed Mara back toward the auditorium, Sol wondered what she was going to do.


	15. Chapter 14: A Hard Day's Night

Chapter 14: A Hard Day's Night

"I thought that you might want to know that Mara's turned in," Jonathan said, closing the balcony doors behind him.

With a guilty start, Celeste turned around to face him. "I'm sorry. I just needed to think. Is everything all right?"

"I was going to ask you that. You've been out here so long we were beginning to get worried. Is about the battle? Mara?"

She crossed her arms and disregarded the questions. "You know you shouldn't be up on that ankle."

With a sigh, Jonathan obediently sat down and rested his injured ankle on the opposite chair. He knew he was lucky that he had no major injuries. However, he still felt like a walking mass of bruises.

Right now, though, he was more worried about Celeste. He had never seen her like this after a battle. Something major had happened and he intended to find out what it was. "Come here, Celeste."

Reluctantly, she crossed over to him. When he gestured for her to sit on his lap, she shook her head. "Jonathan, you're hurt."

"My lap is fine, I promise," he assured her with a grin.

With a weak, answering smile, she sat down. Yet, it felt good to be held, she thought, as he wrapped his arms around her. When she was with Jonathan, she felt like she didn't have to analyze everything before speaking. "I'm sorry you got hurt today."

He shrugged, ignoring the twinge through his shoulders. "Well, since I can't protect you, I thought I would do the next best thing."

"You did the better thing, Jonathan. We have to protect Mara, especially now."

"What happened tonight, Celeste?"

She sighed and buried herself deeper into his chest. What should she tell him? After a few moments of deliberation, she finally decided on the truth.

"Zephyr was defeated tonight," she began.

Jonathan nodded. "I know. Mara told me that you defeated him. How did you do it?"

"I didn't." She could feel him stiffen underneath her. "Mara transformed before I got to her. She was the one who defeated Zephyr. But after she changed back, she didn't remember fighting and assumed that I had defeated him."

"She transformed? Transformed into what?"

"Zephyr and Boreas were right. Mara is Hecate. She called herself the Mistress of Shadows. She was dressed like a Senshi and called herself a Sailor. But, it didn't feel right, Jonathan."

He was quiet for a moment, digesting the information. "Do you think she's the one from your dreams?"

She remembered the curved blade ripping through Zephyr's throat and the blood coating her hands. It was almost exactly like her dream but something was nagging at her. It wasn't exactly her dream, and it made her hesitate. "She could be, but I'm not sure."

"So, what do we do now?" he asked slowly.

Gently she turned in his lap to face him. "I know," she replied, pressing her forehead against his, "but I'm glad you said we."

* * *

"Mara, are you okay?"

The girl nodded but didn't avert her gaze from the window. Worried, Selene padded across the bed to her. She rubbed herself against the girl's leg. For a moment, Mara did nothing. Then, almost reluctantly, she reached over and scratched the cat behind the ears.

"I'm so tired," Mara groaned as she collapsed backward on the bed. "I didn't do anything, but I'm exhausted. What's the deal?"

The cat curled on the girl's stomach, facing her. "It's probably just emotional exhaustion, Mara. It's not like it was just a normal day around here."

"Are we allowed to have normal days?"

"Every now and again," Selene replied, matching the girl's wry tone. "We wouldn't know how to handle boredom."

"Maybe someday we would at least get a chance to try."

The cat nodded. "Yeah, maybe, someday."

* * *

"Oh, your wonderful project, it's ruined."

Sofia managed a smile as they placed the unsalvageable pieces in the dumpster. "There will be other projects, Mama. Besides, I have a few weeks before the repeat of the science fair."

The older woman shook her head. "You worked so hard on it. Now, you're also back to the beginning."

"I'm still better off than some of the other students. Please, let's not talk about it anymore, Mama. It's late, it's cold, and I'm tired."

As they headed back to the apartment building, Sofia reflected on the ruined science fair. Everyone assumed that Peter had gotten in the way of the monster, which caused the minor injuries he sustained. Although Jonathan had suffered a beating of his own, they had been very lucky.

'And just how long do you think the luck will hold out?'

The negative thought jarred her. With both Boreas and Zephyr gone, how many were left? There couldn't be that many more, if any. Something told her she couldn't be sure.

"Sofia, you looked troubled," her mother said, pulling the girl from her thoughts.

"I was just thinking," she replied. "I will be late coming home tomorrow. I'm going to the library after school to help some friends with homework."

"Well, don't be out too late. You know how I worry. Diego, too."

The girl nodded. 'Oh, Mama, if only you knew.'


	16. Chapter 15: Shadows and New Wind

Chapter 15: Shadows and New Wind

"Why the library?" Emily groaned, earning annoyed looks from the surrounding patrons. "It's so boring."

"It's free from distractions, which will aid our concentration," Sofia explained, rolling her eyes. With a smile, Mara noted the unusual sign of annoyance from her studious friend. Their little impromptu study session should prove interesting at least.

"Maybe we should get a table before we are thrown out," Mara suggested, earning surprised glances from her friends. It was rare when she played the peacemaker in the group.

Capitalizing on the moment, Sofia ushered them to a vacant table. For the next few moments, each girl was busy pulling out textbooks, notepads, and writing instruments from their schoolbags. With one final, wistful glance out the window, they began their homework.

Emily peered down at her literature breath, studying the passage she would have to recite later that week. There was one section that she was struggling with. "When Zephyrus ached with his sweet breath," she muttered.

Sofia dropped her trig book with a resounding thud. "What did you just say?"

"It's just something I have to memorize for English. It's part of the Canterbury Tales."

"I know that," Sofia cried impatiently. "Just repeat it!"

Puzzled, the blonde read again. "When Zephyrus ached with his sweet breath . . ."

"Shit," Mara hissed, "you can't be serious!"

For once, Sofia didn't lecture her friend about her language. Instead, she nodded. "And with Boreas, it all makes sense, Mara. It can't be just a coincidence."

"You guys aren't making sense," Emily said. "What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Sofia focused on explaining. "Zephyrus refers to the west wind, a pleasant, gentle wind. Think about it, Emily. Zephyrus. It sounds an awful lot like Zephyr, doesn't it? And Zephyr had powers over wind."

"The names are important," Mara whispered, echoing Selene's words.

"So, what about Boreas?" Emily asked. "What's her connection?"

Mara answered, "I intend to find out."

* * *

"Here it is," Sofia called, trying to keep her voice low. She turned the book around for Mara and Emily. "In Greek mythology, the winds were personified. They were given names."

"Such as Boreas or Zephyr," Mara added.

"Yes."

Emily peered closely at the book. "So how many are there?"

"There are four principal winds: Boreas, the north wind; Zephyr, the west wind; Eurus, the east wind; and Notus, the north wind. The winds had a king, Aeolus, who ruled over them. He appeared in some of the legends, like the return of Odysseus."

"Well, if this is right," Emily said, "then there are only two more left plus the king. It doesn't sound that bad. We've already managed to defeat Boreas and Zephyr."

"No, it will be worse," Mara stated. "Zephyr was much more powerful than Boreas. Whoever will replace him will be that much stronger. The battles won't be easier, Emily. There going to be much more difficult."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine and hope?" the blonde spat. "And how would you know? In league with them?"

"Emily! You know that if Mara had wanted to join their side, she would have by now. How could you saw something like that?"

Emily had the grace to look chastised. She glanced at Mara with an apologetic look, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Sorry, Mara."

The dark-haired girl nodded in acknowledgement. "I don't really know, Emily. Just call it a feeling I have."

"Let's hope you're wrong," Sofia murmured, shutting the mythology book with a definitive thud.

* * *

For once, Celeste was glad of the warning signals. She wanted a battle. She needed to hit something.

Ever since the defeat of Zephyr and the appearance of Sailor Hecate, she had been restless. She spent most of the night scouring the city for any possible attack. When she did try to sleep, her slumber was riddled with nightmares. As a result, between the patrols and the nightmares, Celeste didn't sleep. The exhaustion had begun to mount.

Keeping an eye on the afternoon crowd on the sidewalks, she made her way into an alley. She quickly climbed up the fire escape of the older brick building and reached the roof. Assured that no one could see her, she pulled out her transformation pen.

"Sol Star Power, Make-Up!"

In a flash of light and fire, she had transformed. She produced the Sun Staff a moment later. Satisfied that she would need no help with this battle, Sol ran toward the scene of the impeding attack.

* * *

The girls were grateful to leave the stuffy atmosphere of the library as they walked toward the bus stop. They had spent the majority of the afternoon raiding the religion and mythology section, searching for any references to Boreas, Zephyr, and the other winds. Although they gained little information, they read and reread each myth and legend they came across.

"I wonder if Selene could tell us anything," Emily mused aloud. She paused to glance a dress in a store window but kept up with the others. "If she couldn't, maybe the other Sailors in Japan could. What's the name of the one in charge of time?"

"Setsuna," Sofia supplied. "I don't know if she or Selene could help us. If they knew anything, surely they would have told us by now. I doubt that our discovery of some old Greek myths and legends are going to get us any new information."

Mara remained silent, lagging slightly behind the others. While Emily and Sofia had searched for any references to the winds in the library, she had looked for any mention of Hecate. Her search hadn't been very successful or enlightening.

"What do you think, Mara?"

"Huh?"

Sofia smiled. "Do you think that Selene or Setsuna may be able to give us some more information?"

"I don't know," Mara said slowly, shrugging. "I think the problem would be if they could tell us anything rather than if they know anything."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Emily interjected. "You mean they probably do know something and aren't telling us. Whose side are they on?"

"What is it with you and sides, Emily?" Mara demanded, whirling toward the blonde. "Both Selene and Setsuna have knowledge about the future, which puts them in delicate situations. There would be serious repercussions if they told us everything. They're doing their best to help us."

"I guess I will have to take your word for it, for what that's worth."

Sofia grabbed her as Mara made a lunge at the other girl. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Haven't you always had a problem with me?" Emily countered coolly, incensing Mara further.

"Guys, stop fighting! Come on! Enough already. Come on, stop!"

Neither girl paid attention to Sofia's pleas. Flipping her hair, Emily stared down at Mara, her beautiful face marred by disdain. Mara continued to lunge at her, but with surprising strength, Sofia still held her back.

"You know you're the reason behind the attacks," Emily said. "You're the one they want. Why don't you make it easier for all of us and just give in?"

"Emily, shut up!" Sofia snapped, turning to glare at the other girl.

Mara capitalized on Sofia's distraction. In a blink of an eye, she broke free and swung at Emily. The blonde dodged the first blow and couldn't evade the clean upper cut to the chin. Mara was raising her fist for another punch when Sofia screamed, the cry almost immediately muffled by a violent gust of wind.

"Sofia!"

Forgetting about Emily and their fight, Mara ran toward her friend. However, Sofia was already back on her feet, transformation pen in hand. She motioned for Mara to run before raising her hand in the air.

"Athene Planet Power, Make-Up!"

As Mara glanced back, Emily had found her transformation pen as well. She wore a determined expression as she stared up above her. With a shout, she held out her pen.

"Aurora Star Power, Make-Up!"

Mara ducked into the shadows of the buildings, searching for the new enemy. Up on the rooftop above them, a tall figure stood watching them. Mocking laughter filled the air as the transformations were completed.

"So these are the Sailor Soldiers that I've heard so much about." With surprising ease, the figure jumped and landed in the alley, standing between the Senshi and Mara. "Appearances are definitely deceiving. I wouldn't think that you would last five minutes against Zephyr, let alone me."

"We're just full of surprises," Aurora replied. "Aurora Sunbeam Entangle!"

"Athene Sudden Revelation!"

The ribbons of light surrounded the man briefly. However, with a smile, he easily shredded the bindings and eluded Athene's attack. "Come, Sailors, surely you can do better than that."

The blast of wind caught both girls off guard. With a grunt, Athene slammed into a dumpster. Aurora screamed and landed in the middle of the street. Cars swerved frantically to miss her and amazingly succeeded in missing the blonde.

Satisfied with the results, the man brushed his long, light blue hair back from his face and turned to Mara. "Now, come out, Hecate. The shadows can't hide you from me. I know exactly where you are."

Beyond him, Mara saw Sailor Athene labor to her feet. She raised her hands, drawing on her powers. "Sudden Revelation! Pool of Reflection! Know thyself!"

The first attack caught the man on his side, knocking to the side. With wide eyes, Mara was helpless but to watch the glowing pool form before her. Everything around her faded as the last command "Know thyself!" rang in the air.


	17. Chapter 16: Shadows and New Wind cont

Chpater 16: Shadows and New Wind (cont'd)

"Know thyself!"

It was so dark. For a moment, she feared that she had gone blind. However, as her eyes became accustomed to the absence of light, Mara realized that she was in a large cavern of some sort.

'Where am I?' she wondered, turning to study everything around her. 'Where's the battle? The Sailor Soldiers? Athene?'

Then, Mara remembered the attack. The guy had moved out of the way, leaving the pool to form before her. The light had been so bright.

"Know thyself!" The command echoed weakly off the cavern walls.

"I know who I am!" she screamed, wincing at the cacophony of the resulting echoes. "I'm Mara Lynn Adams!"

The words finally faded, leaving her in silence. "I am no one and nothing else," she whispered.

A soft voice floated out of the shadows, "You are wrong."

* * *

The man smirked as Sailor Athene's attack hit the wrong target. He could not believe that both Boreas and Zephyr failed against these girls. Within a few moments, he would bring Hecate to the master and receive his reward.

"Wind Bluster Blast!"

Flinging debris, the gale roared through the alley. Athene narrowly dodged a broken board, while Aurora took shelter behind a utility pole. The two Sailor Soldiers exchanged worried looks.

"Can you see Mara!" Athene called, fighting to be heard over the wind.

Aurora shook her head. "Where's Sol?"

Glancing back at their enemy, Athene shook her head. She knew that she and Aurora would not be enough to stop him. Without Sol, they wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

"Who's here?" Mara demanded, whirling around.

A figure strolled forward, holding a staff. The curved, silver blade gleamed weakly in the shadows. In the crook, where the blade joined the staff, rested a large, blood red stone.

Despite herself, Mara reached out to touch the stone. She wanted the staff. She knew that. However, she didn't know why.

"You know that this staff belongs to you," the ethereal voice said. "Take the Moon Stone Glaive. Use it well for the right purposes."

Mara hesitated, her hand still outreached. She still wanted it. Yet, she knew if she took it, there would be no turning back.

* * *

Aurora coughed as she pushed herself up from the pavement. A flying trashcan had caught her in the chest a few moments early. She knew that something was pretty bruise because each breath hurt.

"Ready to give up, girl?" the man taunted.

Aurora shook her head. "You wish."

"Sudden Revelation!" Athene tried to capitalize on the man's distraction, but he seemed ready for the attack. With surprising agility, he dodged the attack and sent a strike toward Aurora. It was wide from the start.

However, Aurora then realized that she wasn't the target. The jet of wind sent a huge dumpster rolling toward her. There was no time for her to move before it crushed her against the wall.

"Sol Nemesis Nova!"

The bright ball of energy slammed into the dumpster, knocking it off its trajectory. With an explosive clamor, it crashed into the utility pole. Sol ignored the event, placing herself between the man and the two younger Sailor Soldiers.

The Sun Staff flashed dangerously in the sunlight as Sol held it defensively in front of her. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

The man smirked. "I'm Eurus. Are you happier knowing the name of your destroyer?"

"I may be more of a challenge than you bargained for," Sol replied. "I'm the Celestial Phoenix, the guardian of the this system. I'm Sailor Sol."

He rushed at her, trying for an advantage during her speech. In a sweeping motion, Sol brought her staff up and blocked his punch. She smiled at the surprised look on his face as she used her free hand to knock him in the ribs.

Aurora and Athene hovered at the edge of the perimeter, watching the two as they battled. Eurus was by far stronger physically, but Sol's speed usually kept her just beyond the reach of his blows. However, one well-aimed kick connected with the side of her jaw, sending Sol flying.

Athene raised her hands to send an attack. Seeing the motion, Eurus blasted her and Aurora with a strong stream of wind. The girls slammed into a wall, leaving a dazed Sol to face Eurus on her own.

* * *

"Why do you hesitate?" the voice asked. The figure still held out the staff to Mara. "It belongs to you. You can feel it."

"But why is it mine?"

The question startled her. Mara hadn't realized that she had asked it aloud. However, she knew she needed the answer.

"It is a part of you, the part that has hidden so deeply and so long, you have almost forgotten."

Mara finally managed to pull her hand away. "Almost?"

"It's awakening. It will give you great power. How you will use it is up to you and you alone."

"Could I help the others? Could I stop the battles?"

"You can accept the power and try. You have no control over fate and its dictates."

Mara reached out her hand and took the staff.

* * *

"Deep Nightmare!"

The attack caught Eurus off guard. Screaming in pain, he grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Sol quickly found her feet but froze when she saw her rescuer.

Panting, the man looked up. A girl dressed in a black and gray sailor outfit leered down at him. "Who are you?" he asked, aware that the curved blade of her staff was precariously near his throat.

"I am the Warrior of the Dark Moon, the Mistress of Shadows," she replied, her black eyes staring down at him. "I'm the one you seek. I'm Sailor Hecate."

"Hecate?"

An evil smile graced her lips. "You act so surprised. Now, tell your master I will have no part in his plans. If he has any intelligence, it would all end here."

"This is not finished," Eurus growled. "You'll see." Then, he vanished.


	18. Chapter 17: Unravelings

Chapter 17: Unravelings

"And you picked today to become a Sailor Soldier?" Emily's voice was thick with sarcasm. "You know we could have used you in some of the earlier battles."

"I didn't know I could be one until today." Mara studied the black transformation pen she held in her hands. "It was Athene's attack. It triggered something." She stumbled for words for a moment before giving up. "I can't explain it."

"You don't have to," Celeste said, giving Emily a look.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Of course. She's starts a fight with me, punches me, and then turns into this dark warrior. Deep nightmare! What kind of attack is that?"

"What? Your rainbow ribbons are that much better?" Mara spat, rising to her feet.

Celeste stepped between the two girls, her arms outstretched. Her green eyes were flashing as she gave each one a steely glance. "That's enough. From both of you."

Emily grabbed her purse and coat. "I'm going home."

The apartment shook with the force of the slammed door. Rubbing her temples, Celeste collapsed into a chair. She could feel a headache coming on.

"What is her problem?" Sofia asked.

Mara spoke up, "Me."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?" Mara asked, looking at her friend. "It's true. We haven't like each other since we've met."

"We have to be part of a team," Celeste stated. "If we go into battle, we have to be united. If we don't, the battles will be even more dangerous."

"So what do we do?" Sofia turned to the older woman. "We don't know how long we have until the next battle."

"I won't fight," Mara said. "That should fix it."

"No." Celeste's tone was adamant. "Mara, you're a Sailor Soldier now. We're going to need you. The battles are only going to get harder."

"Again, what do we do?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know," Celeste admitted. "I'll come up with something. I just need some time."

Mara sighed. "I hope we have enough."

* * *

For once, the place was quiet, absent of the usual commotion. Hotaru had been asleep for a while. Finally, about an hour ago, Michiru and Haruka had gone to bed as well. 

With a sigh, Setsuna quietly zipped up her bag and took once more glance at her room. She still had doubts. However, she knew what would happen if she didn't act and act soon.

She walked quietly to the kitchen, thinking about the note she held. She knew that no explanation she could leave would be enough. Yet, she couldn't leave without any word at all.

The envelope stood out on the table, ensuring that her roommates would find it in the morning. With one final glance, she turned to the door. However, she stopped when she found herself face to face with Haruka.

"Where are you going?" the blonde demanded.

Setsuna shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

Haruka made a noise of scorn, crossing her arms. "What about Hotaru? What should I tell her in the morning when she finds out? She's not going to understand."

"Tell her that I. . ." However, she faltered, not finding the words. "This is something I have to do. I'll be back as soon as I can. You can tell her that."

Haruka looked pointedly at the envelope on the table. "It looks like you already have." She turned and marched back to her room without another glance back.

* * *

Grudgingly admiring the brilliant display of color, Celeste watched the sun rise over the city's skyline. She had been sleep, finally finding oblivion due to the day's strain of battle. However, an hour ago, she had woken up, screaming.

She tried to banish the images from the dream from her mind. It was similar to the same damn dream that had been plaguing her for weeks. However, it was different tonight.

It continued to start off with the Dark Senshi, who still held the strange bladed staff. Celeste could see more details, noting the similar, dark uniform. She knew she could not deny any longer that Mara was the Dark Senshi from the dreams.

However, instead of a man kneeling before, another figure stood before the warrior. It was a woman, Celeste decided. She had no real reason; she just knew.

"You can't stop me," the warrior had said. "You know that."

The woman had merely nodded. "But I'll go down trying."

Again, Celeste was powerless but to watch as the staff made its fatal, descending arch. The blood sprayed across the floor, across her uniform, and over her hands. She couldn't remove the sticky liquid.

"Regardless of what you do, you will always fail."

Then, she had woken up. She had spent the rest of the night pondering the dream's meaning. She didn't want to think of a betrayal by Mara. However, what else could the dreams mean?


	19. Chapter 18: Touches of Normalcy

Chapter 18: Touches of Normalcy

Sofia was so busy grabbing the books for her next class that she didn't see Peter Harris until she shut the locker door. With a smile, she shouldered her bagpack. "Hi, Pete, how's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. I keep wondering why we're taking Chem II."

"Has Mr. Cousar posted the test results?"

"You got the top grade with an 86, three points above me. He'll have to curve it."

She shook her head. "And that's the end of the world?"

"Can anything rile you?" he countered with a smile. "Hey, are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Want a chemistry help session?" Sofia teased. However, she sobered as she noted the serious expression on his face.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to a movie? Maybe grab a bite beforehand?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it can be a double thing," Pete said quickly. "Josh is free that night and you can bring your friend Mara."

For a moment, all language escaped Sofia. She gaped at Pete for a moment before finding her voice. "That's sounds great."

"Great," Pete repeated, a huge grin spreading his face. "Well, I'm going to be late for fifth period. I'll call you to give you and Mara the details later, 'Fia. Bye."

"Bye," she said, watching him walking away. As she saw Mara round the corner and head toward her, Sofia felt another wave of nervousness. What had she just agreed to?

* * *

"When was the last time we did this?" Celeste asked, stealing a french fry.

Jonathan smiled. "Last time we did what? Spend time together or you steal my food?"

"You know what I mean. We haven't had a lot of time together lately with school and everything else. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Celeste. You know our anniversary is coming up. We could go away for a weekend."

"I can't leave town, Jonathan." She looked away but couldn't hide the wistful expression in her eyes. After a moment, she turned back to face him with a smile. "No matter how much I would like to."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Okay, we can stay local. Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"It depends," she replied with a teasingly coy smile.

"Well," he drawled, his voice dripping with the accent he usually masked so well, "I was thinking if Mara was otherwise occupied, we could work around the whole out-of-town thing."

"Really?" She leaned closer, grinning. "And what is your amazing, brilliant idea?"

"You, me, my apartment, and very few distractions."

She slid closer to him in the booth and gave him a brief kiss. "I'll check my social calendar and think about it."

"I'll pencil you in as a yes," he replied.

As their eyes locked once more, they both broke down and laughed.

* * *

"You did what!" Mara hissed, grabbing Sofia's arm and bodily hauled her to a more deserted corner of the courtyard. "I can't believe you told him yes!"

"I know, I know," Sofia moaned. "Mara, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Apparently!"

Sofia pulled freed from her friend's grasp. "Look, I've been apologizing. Now, can you get over your anger and be my friend for a moment? Please, Mara."

"Alright," the other girl said, making an effort to calm down. "Do you like this guy?"

"I've known Peter forever, since first grade. We've had the same classes together."

"Sofia, do you like him!"

The question clearly startled her. She hesitated before reluctantly nodding. "Yeah, I do."

Mara just shook her head. "Well, I hope Friday night will be worth it. So, who's my guy?"

"Joshua Nichols."

"Really?" Mara was rewarded with another nod. "Well, this might not be so bad after all."

Sofia laughed. "Glad you're beginning to like the idea."


	20. Chapter 19: An Eventful Evening

Chapter 19: An Eventful Evening

By the time they got to the mall's movie theater, Mara decided that Sofia was doing fine without her presence. Several times throughout dinner, her friend and Pete became lost in their own little world. The "double thing" might as well have been an official date.

Not that Mara was complaining. Despite their obvious differences, she and Josh had really gotten along with one another. His easy-going personality and quirky sense of humor had made her forget her earlier distrust of his popular status.

"So, how about the new horror movie?" Pete asked, grinning at Sofia, as the group discussed the movie options. "Nothing like a good slasher flick."

Sofia adamantly shook her head. "You know that I hate those movies, especially the gore. What about the new romantic drama?"

"Please," Mara protested, quickly seconded by the guys. "I can't sit through those tear-jerkers."

Josh chuckled. "You don't seem like the type to cry during a movie, Mara."

"No," she said, "I can't stand the resulting nausea."

Everyone laughed. Pete scanned the show times again. "It looks like it will have to be a comedy then."

Sofia looked relieved as she looked on with him. "Hey, the new release starts in fifteen minutes. The previews looked pretty funny."

"Yeah, I wanted to see it, too." Mara looked up at Josh. "How about you?"

He grinned. "Since you've vetoed the tear-jerker, the comedy will have to do."

Pete shook his head. "Man, I hope you're joking. So, all for the seven o'clock showing?"

He was rewarded with nods. The four were still discussing films in general as they got in line for their tickets. As they waited, someone bumped into Mara from behind.

Annoyed, Mara turned around. However, she paused as she recognized the person. "Hello, Emily."

Sofia immediately turned and moved to her friend. Ever since the blowout a few days ago, she and Mara had luckily managed to avoid the cheerleader at school. Apparently their luck had run out.

"Oh, it's you, Mar," Emily sneered, drawing a puzzled look from her boyfriend Bryan. "Of course Sofia is still acting as your perpetual shadow."

"You guys know each other?" Josh asked, glancing between Mara and Emily.

"You can say that," Mara replied, her eyes never leaving from Emily. "I wish I could say it's nice to see you, Em, but you know how I hate to lie."

"Mara!" Sofia hissed. She grabbed her friend's arm and tried to pull the younger girl further from Emily. However, Mara didn't budge.

"And how long do you think your innocent act will work, Mar?" Emily asked coolly. "Your true colors will show sooner or later. That will prove I was right about you all along."

Mara tried to lunge at her but Sofia's grip held. Josh quickly grabbed Mara's shoulders, helping Sofia hold her back. Unperturbed, Emily just smiled, enraging Mara further.

"Something going on here?" a security guard demanded, responding to the commotion.

Mara forced herself to relax as she shrugged off the grips of Sofia and Josh. "No, we were just chatting."

Emily's smile never wavered. "Now, that you mentioned it, I don't see anything worth watching. Come on, Bryan. Let's go back to my house."

The couple left. Satisfied the situation was over, the security guard left as well. Once again, the four were waiting in the ticket line.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked.

Sofia just sighed. "You shouldn't let her get to you like that, Mara. She's just pushing your buttons."

"I hate her."

"Mara!"

"I'm sorry, Sofia," she said, turning to face her friend, "but I do."

The lady in the ticket window glared at the group. "Hey, you kids want tickets or what? If not, let the rest of the line go on."

"Come on," Mara said with a forced smile, trying to herd them toward the window, "let's go see the movie."

* * *

Celeste stood in her room and stared at her half-packed bag. Tapping her foot against the carpet, she debated about what else she should pack. She didn't want to pack too much but didn't want to have to return to the apartment either.

She was really looking forward to her weekend with Jonathan. Mara and Sofia would spend the weekend in her apartment, where she thought that they would be safe under the supervision of Selene. Besides, the girls had sworn to call Celeste if there was any hint of trouble.

Selene yawned and stretched. Her yellow eyes studied Celeste for a moment before waking completely. "You're still here?"

"Not for much longer," Celeste replied with a smile. "I'm almost finished packing. At least I think so."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your weekend." The cat curled back up into a ball. She promptly fell back asleep.

Celeste shook her head at the cat's antics. She threw a few more articles of clothes into her bag and quietly zipped it up. The cat didn't even stir as Celeste left the room.

As she neared the door of the apartment, Celeste dropped the bag. She wondered if there was something she was forgetting. However, as she decided that everything was all right, she shuddered.

'No, not now,' she pleaded, but it was to no one in particular. She already had her transformation pen in hand as she entered the hallway on her way to the roof. The warning feeling was stronger than it usually was. She hoped it wasn't indicative of the upcoming battle.

* * *

With a weary sigh, Jonathan looked at the clock once again. Celeste was really late by now. He was becoming worried, especially since she hadn't called him like she usually did.

Calling himself a fool, he grabbed the phone and called her apartment. "Pick up, pick up," he chanted as he listened to it ring. His heart plummeted as the answering machine picked up.

"Celeste, if you're in, please answer the phone." He waited, listening for any hint that she was about to pick up. "Look, I'm just really worried because you're late getting over here. I hope that . . ."

"Jonathan?" a voice interrupted.

"Selene? Is Celeste still there?"

The cat glanced around the bedroom. "No, it looks like she finished packing. Let me check the rest of the apartment."

He absently wondered how the cat, lacking opposable thumbs, answered the phone. His idle thought was answered when he realized that Selene was activating the speakerphone. "Jonathan, her bags are still here but she's not. She's not answering her communicator either."

His knuckles grew white as he clutched the phone. "Selene, you have to contact the other Sailors. She's in a battle. She has to be."

"I'll take care of it," the cat replied. However, Jonathan could hear the apprehension in her voice. "As soon as I know something, I'll let you know."

Before he could even protest, Selene hung up.


	21. Chapter 20: Things Fall Apart

Chapter 20: Things Fall Apart

"Sol Corona Flare!"

The attack caught Eurus by surprise. He dropped the girl as he yelled in pain, and the girl took the opportunity to run away. With an angry glare, he turned to Sol.

"I should have know it would be you," he hissed. "Ready to die so soon?"

Sol tightened her hold on the Sun Staff. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?"

"Your attitude will make it all the more enjoyable," Eurus said. "Now, what was it you said the other night? Oh, yes. Catch me if you can, Sailor Sol."

With a smirk, he turned and ran. Sol followed after him. She tried to ignore that nagging voice in her head that said it was a big mistake.

* * *

After the encounter at the movie theater, Emily and Brian had decided not to go back to her house. Brian's parents were out of town, leaving the apartment to them. It was an opportunity too good to pass up.

As the beeping of her communicator seemed to grow more insistent, Emily slowly untangled from Brian. "Sorry, but I have to get that," she said. She began searching through her purse.

"It's just your mother calling your cell," he protested, reluctantly sitting up on the couch. "Call her back later."

"I have to answer this." Kissing him briefly, she retreated to the other side of the room. Emily kept her back turned and opened her communicator.

"This had better be good," she whispered.

Selene narrowed her eyes. "Yes, or I wouldn't be bothering you, Aurora. Celeste never made it to Jonathan's apartment. We think that she may be in a battle."

"Get Mara and Sofia to do it."

"I can't reach them. Sol could be in trouble."

Emily gritted her teeth but knew what she had to do. "I'll go find her and help her out if she is in a battle. However, keep trying Mara and Sofia. If they're still in the movie, the beeping will either draw their attention or get them thrown out."

"Maybe it won't come to that," Selene said. "Just be careful, Emily."

"I will."

With a sigh, Emily closed the device and slipped it into her pocket. She smiled at Brian as she gathered her belongings. "I have to go. It's pretty urgent."

"Well, let me take you home."

"It's okay, Brian, really. I promise to call you later."

He stood up and walked her to the door. "You know that you're going to have this up to me."

"I know," she replied with a smile, "and I will." Giving him one last kiss, she left. Brian watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Sailor Aurora kept her eyes open as she neared the abandoned courtyard. Smoke and dust still clung to the air, making her want to cough. However, she fought the urge desperately. She wouldn't draw attention to herself until she knew what she was facing.

Keeping a gloved hand over her mouth, she dropped into a crouch on the roof. She crept as silently as she could to the walled edge. She heard the voices below her, thinking that one could be Eurus.

"Is that it?" Sol croaked, in obvious pain. "Chaos?"

Aurora forced herself to look and gasped. Both Sol and Eurus were bloody from their battles. However, Eurus had Sol by the throat, slowly strangling her.

Eurus shook his head at Sol's questions. "That's not exactly what we want, but the girl will help."

"Leave her out of this," Sol growled, only to have him restrict her air further.

'What do I do?' Aurora wondered furiously. She knew that she had no chance against Eurus, even with the possible help of an injured Sailor Sol. There was no way to know if or when Mara and Sofia would arrive. Yet, she couldn't sit idly and watch Sol die.

"You're not in a position to bargain here," Eurus stated, watching his opponent fight desperately for oxygen. "When will you realize that your feelings only make you weak?"

Sol couldn't answer. Her lungs were burning, yearning for the air his hand denied her.

"Where are your friends now, Sol? Where are they in your hour of need?"

"Jerk," Aurora muttered, knowing that her decision was made. She hoped that she wouldn't regret this later. 'I'm turning in my transformation pen tomorrow,' she vowed.

Darkness was creeping in on Sol's vision, signaling the end was near. 'No,' she protested, 'I will defeat you. I have to.'

"Emotions make you weak. You won't have an opportunity to benefit from that lesson. You have interfered long enough," he said calmly. "Goodbye, Sailor Sol."

Sol fought to keep her eyes open, to keep the creeping darkness at bay. Yet, her body was growing numb, her limbs hanging limply. The darkness was winning.

Aurora rose to her feet, stretching to her full height. "Aurora Tranquil Dawn!"

'No,' Sol thought, the darkness finally closing in. 'Run, Aurora. Leave me.'

The man released her, letting her hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

"I will finish you in a minute," he addressed her unconscious form. "I'll take care of our interloper first."

Aurora forced herself to smile. "You can try," she replied with far more confidence than she felt. 'Mara and Sofia, you guys better hurry up.'

"Aurora Sunbeam Entangle! Aurora Sunlight Dazzle!"

* * *

Hecate held the blood-stained glaive in front of her. The red stone flared with light, illuminating her and her enemy. "Hell's Fury!"

There was a scream of pain, then silence. With a shaky breath, Hecate detransformed. As Mara, she turned to Sofia. "How are they?"

Sofia wiped at her tear-streaked face, but she only succeeded in smearing the dirt and blood. "Emily didn't make it."

"What?" Mara ran to the other girls. "Are you sure?"

Sofia merely nodded. She forced herself to check Celeste's prone form. However, she felt the slow, weak pulse and called for Mara.

"Not her, too," Mara begged. When she felt the pulse as well, the usually unemotional girl choked back a sob. "Thank God."

In the distance, sirens blared. The two girls glanced at each other before looking at their comrades. Sofia rose to her feet, pulling Mara up as well.

"We have to go, Mara."

The girl's hazel eyes flared with emotion. "We can't leave them."

"We have to," Sofia repeated, her face grim. "Help is already on its way. If we stay here, it will raise too many questions."

"I don't care," Mara declared.

Sofia grabbed her friend's shoulder. "We have to go, Mara. If we stay, it will only cause more problems. For Celeste and for us."

With one last glance, Mara let Sofia drag her away. They watched the emergency crews arrive and begin to work. Neither one spoke as they left to return to the apartment.


	22. Chapter 21: Aftermath

Chapter 21: Aftermath

The constant beeping pulled her grudgingly from the welcomed blackness of sleep. With a groan, she forced her eyes opened. As she tried to find her alarm clock, she began to realize that she wasn't in her room.

"Jonathan?" Celeste's voice was low and hoarse even to her own ears.

He had fallen asleep upright in a chair, his head thrown back. It clearly wasn't a comfortable position. Hearing his name, he immediately jerked awake.

He stared uncomprendingly at her for a moment before rushing to the bed. He held her gently as he could but still with a disturbing ferocity, as if she would disappear. "Oh, Celeste, thank God. I thought I had lost you. I almost lost you."

He buried his face in her hair and tried to hide his tears. Celeste patted his back clumsily. Memories of the battle with Eurus flashed in her mind. Had Aurora defeated him alone? Where was Mara and Sofia?

As if to answer her question, the door opened. Jonathan stood up, hastily wiping away his tears. However, he hovered by the bed as Mara and Sofia approached.

"Where's Emily?" Celeste asked.

Mara visibly paled, while Sofia choked on a sob. Celeste glanced up at Jonathan, who had bowed his head. 'What was going on?' Celeste thought with a rising sense of panic, 'they acting like she . . .'

"Where is she?" Celeste demanded. "What happened?"

"She didn't make it," Mara said, her quiet voice filling the nearly silent room. "We didn't get there in time."

"No, she can't be," Celeste protested, but the protest was weak.

"It's true," Sofia confirmed. "Eurus was about to finish you off as well when we got there. It was already too late for Aurora."

Celeste turned her head away, trying to hide her tears. Emily was dead. That young girl had died because she hadn't been strong enough. Her grief was temporarily displaced by rage and turned back to the others. "Where's Eurus?"

"He's dead," Mara said. "I made sure of that."

Celeste made herself study the girls. Mara had a long scratch down her cheek and held one of her shoulders stiffly. Sofia had a bulky bandage on her left forearm, though it was well hidden under the sleeve of her shirt. Since both girls had injuries even after resuming their normal forms, Celeste realized how tough the battle had been.

"We've got other things to worry about," Sofia stated. "The police will probably want to question you as soon as they realize you're conscious, Celeste."

Jonathan nodded. "We'll have to come up with something."

"What's wrong with the truth?" Celeste snapped.

"I doubt they are ready to hear that you or Emily are superheroes and were fighting a maniac with wind powers," Sofia retorted, her voice tired. "Nothing can be gained by telling them the truth. I think the story of a mugging gone wrong might work. Some guy was trying to rob her. You arrived to help but not before he killed her."

"I won't belittle Emily that way," Celeste protested.

"What does it matter?" Mara cried. "Emily's dead, Celeste. It's not like she's going to care."

Celeste gasped as if Mara had slapped her. However, the girl didn't back down. Her hazel eyes flashed angrily.

"Emily's dead, Celeste," Mara repeated, glaring at her guardian. "I almost lost you. You're suppose to be our leader, so act like it. This isn't over, and you know it. Do you think that Sofia and I can do this without you?"

The room fell silent as Mara waited for an answer. When it was clear that Celeste wasn't going to give her one, the girl clenched her hands into fists. "Tell the police whatever you want. I just hope you will stop and think about someone else first."

The unspoken words "for once" hung in the air. It felt like Mara had hit her again. But, she knew the girl had a point.

Ignoring her guardian's pained expression, Mara stormed out of the room. Celeste called to her, but the girl continued to ignore her. They all winced as the door slammed.

"She's right," Sofia said, finally breaking the silence. "We won't last long without, Celeste. Maybe next time you realize that you need our help, too, before trying to throw your life away."

She walked slowly to the bed and dropped something in Celeste's lap. "If there is a next time." And with that, she left the room as well.

Fighting tears, Celeste finally glanced down at her lap. She gasped at what she saw. Her transformation pen had been broken.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Celeste had left the hospital against the doctor's advice since her injuries were already healing. Staying further would only raise more questions. And the police had enough of those already.

However, Celeste kept to the story of the mugging gone wrong. Although the police questioned her several times, she stayed by her account. They finally stopped when it was clear that she could or would not give them any further information.

The hardest thing was her encounter with Emily's parents. Both of them thanked her for trying to help their daughter. Celeste had wanted so much to tell them how courageous their daughter had been, that her death had already been avenged. Yet, she couldn't and the guilt tormented her.

Even in sleep, she could not escaped, plagued by nightmares. She still dreamed of the Dark Senshi killing someone as she watched helplessly. But now she also relived her battle with Eurus. Yet this time he killed Emily, Mara, Sofia, and Jonathan in front of her before finally finishing her off.

Jonathan stayed over at the apartment, trying to pull her out of it. However, nothing he did seem to help. He and the girls were grateful that there hadn't been any new attacks, but who knew how long their luck would hold.

* * *

Tomiko wasn't surprised to find Setsuna on the balcony of the cheap motel room, gazing up at the moon. The Guardian of Time had been unusually quiet since their departure from Japan. The purple-haired woman wondered if Setsuna's thoughts dwelled on those she left behind in Tokyo or on the dangers they would face in America.

"It's growing late, Setsuna," Tomiko said as she joined the other woman on the balcony.

For a moment, Setsuna merely continued watching the moon. As Tomiko began to wonder if she had been heard, Setsuna sighed and bowed her head. "Are the gods punishing me now, Tomiko? Finally exacting the price for Tennyo and Charon's mission during the Silver Millennium?"

"Who knows the minds of the elder gods?" Tomiko replied with a shrug.

"Who knows, indeed," Setsuna murmured with a bitter smile.

While Tomiko did not envy some of the choices Sailor Pluto had had to make in the past, Setsuna rarely complained. It was her appointed duty and nothing would ever change that. Which was why her friend's current mood was so troubling to Tomiko.

Tomiko folded her arms across her chest and forced herself to glare at the other woman. "This is not the time for doubts, Setsuna," she snapped, succeeding in sounding angry. "Too much is riding on our mission for us to fail. There is no room for doubt."

The Guardian of Time flinched at the words. "I know that. I rather die myself than jeopardize everything."

"You know that it can't come to that, Setsuna."

"Yes, I must preserve the Timeline." She sighed, and the bitterness seemed to leave her. However, she appeared tired. "The Timeline must always come first. I'm well aware of my duties and obligations as the Guardian of Time."

The two were silent. Each became lost in her thoughts. Around them, the city fell into its night rhythms.

Tomiko finally decided to break the silence. "We're coming to the crucial point. Our actions will have far-reaching consequences, Setsuna. There can be no room for doubt."

"I'll be ready."

"I hope you're right."

It was only after Tomiko had returned to her own room that Setsuna looked back up at the moon. "I hope I am, too."


	23. Chapter 22: Surfacing Secrets

Chapter 22: Surfacing Secrets

Still trying keep to open his sleep-heavy eyes, Jonathan removed the whistling kettle from the stove. He added the hot water to the two mugs on the counter. Although he hated instant coffee, it was all that was left in the apartment. Since he had class soon, he knew he had to make do or do without. And doing without the much-needed caffeine wasn't an option.

It had been another sleepless night for both him and Celeste. The nightmares plaguing her were becoming more disturbing, leaving her in shaking sobs when she awoke. He was always able to get her back to sleep eventually, but he was spending much of the night watching her sleep, wandering what she was seeing.

'Why won't she talk to me?' he fumed, forcing the bitter coffee down. The sleeplessness was taken its effect on both of them, pushing them to their breaking points. Something was going to give soon. And he was afraid it would be her sanity.

"Man, you woke up on the rough side of the bed," Mara greeted as she headed to the fridge.

Jonathan took another drink of the awful coffee, grateful that the caffeine was being to work. "Good morning to you, too, Mara. Ready for school?"

She attempted to nod as she drank straight from the juice carton. Yet, she stopped when she noticed his stern look. "Celeste knows not to drink the juice, okay? Want us to buy you your own carton, too?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "I think I'll stick with the coffee." He glanced up at the clock. "You'd better hurry. The bus is going to be here any minute."

"Okay, dad," she replied sarcastically. "Just remember I'll be playing at Sofia's house after school today."

Again, he laughed. "I wasn't trying to be parental, Mara."

"All right." Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Mara returned the juice carton and closed the fridge. She grabbed her bookbag off the table as she headed for the door. "Don't forget you have class yourself."

Shaking his head, Jonathan watched the girl close the door. However, she did have a point. He would have to get moving if he was going to be on time for his first class.

At that moment, Celeste entered the kitchen. Although she had put on make-up, Jonathan could still see the purple rings under her eyes from lack of sleep. She merely smiled at him in greeting as she accepted the mug of tea.

"Mara's already left for school," he said, finishing the last of his coffee.

Celeste nodded. "I thought I heard the door. I guess we should leave soon ourselves."

"Yeah, we should."

She took another sip of tea, studying him over the rim of the cup. She frowned thoughtfully as she set it back on the counter. "You looked tired, Jonathan."

"So everyone keeps telling me," he replied dryly. "Although you can't say much yourself, Celeste."

She visibly flinched. However, she quickly recovered. "I'm fine, Jonathan."

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. That and the lie irritated him. "Like hell you are," he growled.

Her green eyes were angry as she finally looked up at him. This was the most emotion she had displayed in days, fueling his irritation further. They were definitely slamming against that breaking point now, he realized. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to back down from the argument.

"I said I was fine, Jonathan," she retorted, her face flushing.

"How can you be fine if you wake up screaming every night? That the nightmares leave you shaking and in tears? What do you see, Celeste, in your sleep?"

"I don't do want to talk about it." She rose from the stool, turning slightly away from him. She was trying to hide her face, her emotions from him. He was tempted to tell her that it was useless.

"I think that you're going to have to. You can't go on like this. God, I know that I can't."

"Then leave."

He stopped. For a moment, Jonathan merely gaped at her. "What?"

"I said you can leave." Celeste appeared calm and deliberate as she turned to face him. "If things are that bad that you can't take it, you should leave, Jonathan."

"I don't run from problems."

"Really? I think moving to the other end of the country from your family because of an argument is considered running away from a problem."

It was a low blow. He ground his teeth together as he fought for self-control. He wouldn't let the nightmares come between them.

Celeste merely watched him. "I don't run from my problems, Jonathan."

"No," he said slowly, trying to check his temper, "you merely ignore them. You put up walls. You hide. Anything you can do instead of face it."

"I think you should leave! Now!"

He circled the counter to stand near her. "Or you push people away. I love you, Celeste. I'm not giving up this easily."

"I said leave!" she cried, trying to turn away again.

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Why, Celeste? Have you changed your mind?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "About what?"

"About us. Do you still love me?"

"Please, just leave, Jonathan."

"Why?" he demanded. "I'm not leaving without a reason."

"Because I don't want you to die," she cried. She took a shaky breath as she fought back tears. "That's what I see in my nightmares. Instead of just Emily, Eurus kills you, Mara, and Sofia, too. And I can't do anything to stop him."

So that was it. The pieces fell into place, and Jonathan could understand why the nightmares were so upsetting. Guilt tore at him as he realized that he should have forced a confrontation sooner.

He hugged her fiercely to his chest, pressing his lips against her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Celeste," he assured her. "Neither are Mara and Sofia. Neither are you."

"I wish I could believe that," she mumbled after a moment of silence.

His grip tightened slightly as if he trying to protect from the dark thoughts. "What's stopping you?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

"We're going to be late for class, Jonathan."

"Don't change the subject, Celeste."

"We'll talk later," she said, reluctantly pulling out of his embrace. She quickly turned and left the room.

Jonathan watched her leave. He had gotten some answers, made some kind of breakthrough. Yet, he wondered if it had been enough.

* * *

"Sofia, hurry up!" Tomas bellowed. "You're going to be late!"

However, the bellow quickly turned into a howl as his mother whacked upside the head. "You're going to wake your father," she hissed. "More eggs, Diego?"

He shook his head. "No thanks, Mama. I really should be heading to class myself."

"Good morning, Mama," Sofia greeted as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Morning, hija," her mother replied. "You're running late. Something wrong?"

Sofia shook her head as she grabbed a piece of toast. "I just woke up late."

"Well, you definitely need your beauty sleep," Tomas said, earning another whack from his mother. He rubbed the now tender spot. "Ow, Mama, that really hurt."

"Then maybe you will learn to think before you speak," she replied.

Diego stood up, drawing everyone's attention. Although Tomas was a few inches taller, Diego's larger frame gave him more presence. "Come on, guys, or we'll all be late for school."

The siblings each bid their mother goodbye as they filed out the door. Sofia promised that she would remember to pick up homework for Marissa, who was staying home sick. The boys discussed baseball on the way, as Sofia silently followed.

She was meeting Mara after school and they were going to scout any the city after sunset to see if there was any trouble. For what seemed like the millionth time, she wondered why were their enemies waiting. What did they have to gain by the delay?

"Hey, Earth to Sofia!" Tomas shouted, waving a hand in front of her face.

She took a hasty step as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Tomas! Why did you do that?"

"We're at school, idiot," he replied. "You're really turning to a space case."

He turned and raced up the steps before she could act out the impulse to beat him with her schoolbag. Diego merely watched the scene with a slight smile on his face. Fighting back her anger, Sofia began to enter the building, too.

She wasn't paying attention as she walked and tripped over an uneven piece of concrete. However, Diego's reflexes were faster and grabbed her left arm and waist to catch her. His grip was tight on the injured limb, making cry out in pain.

His dark eyes stared at her in suspicion, once she found her feet again. Sofia began to tell him she was all right but his gaze robbed her of her voice. When she winced as his grip tightened again, he jerked her sleeve up, taking the bandage with it.

Even days after the battle, the cut was still deep in her forearm. With a look of horror and disgust, Diego dropped her arm. She quickly tried to put the bandage and her sleeve back in place, afraid to meet her brother's eyes again.

"How did that happen, Sofia?" he demanded.

"It's a just scratch," she said, tugging the sleeve of her shirt back over the wound. "Why are you so worked up about it?"

"That's not just a scratch," he hissed. "How did it happen? Was it that Mara girl? Has she gotten you involved in something dangerous?"

Sofia surprised them both by laughing. She wondered if her brother would ever know how close to the truth he was. However, she didn't ever want to that to happen. "Yes, Mara and I are world-class thieves and I hurt my arm on our last heist. Honestly, Diego, you see danger and conspiracies in everything! I tripped and cut my arm as I fell. That's all."

"I don't believe you."

She glared. "Well, that's your problem, isn't it?"

"I forbid you from seeing that girl again, Sofia."

"Get a life, Diego, so you will quit trying to run mine."

Without another glance back, she headed toward the school building, jogging to get to her class on time.


	24. Chapter 23: Desperation

Chapter 23: Desperation

Celeste shoved her candy-striper smock deeper into her bag as she walked down the sidewalks. While the hospital did not require much from its volunteers, she had done so poorly that the program's director sent her home early. It was the perfect end to a lousy day.

'A string of lousy days,' she amended. She couldn't stop thinking about her nightmares or the fact that her transformation pen was broken. Without the pen, she couldn't become Sailor Sol, leaving Mara and Sofia as the ones to fight. 'What if our hunch is right and there are more enemies out there? Will they be enough? Could they survive the battles?'

Deep down, Celeste realized that she didn't believe the two girls would be enough against new enemies. While they had been able to defeat Eurus, it had been a weakened Eurus. She wouldn't be there in the next battle to even the odds.

And she couldn't bear the thought of losing either Mara or Sofia. Especially Mara. Her legal ward had become like a younger sister to her, giving Celeste a semblance of family again. She hadn't had family in such a long time, and she didn't want to let that go.

'How do I get my powers back?' she wondered. She had hoped that Setsuna would have some answers. After all, Usagi had lost her powers before but had been able to regain them. However, the Guardian of Time had disappeared and no one knew when she would return.

Celeste sighed. 'Why did you have to disappear now, Setsuna? Now, when I need your help?'

Shaking her head, Celeste did her best to dismiss the thoughts. Moping wasn't doing anyone any good. Besides, it was almost time for dinner and she wasn't in the mood to cook. She pulled out her cell phone to call Mara at the apartment.

However, a sudden blast of wind sent her flying, knocking her into a utility pole. Groaning, Celeste pushed herself up off the sidewalk. She tried to ignore the pain in her back as she stared down her attacker.

"It can't be," she said, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You're dead."

"Far from it, Sol." Laughing, Eurus sent another blast. "And I've been looking forward to this."

* * *

"Done!" Mara cried, slamming the algebra book closed. Selene mumbled something incoherent before curling into a tighter ball of fur. Deciding not to interrupt the cat's nap further, Mara headed to the kitchen.

She was warming leftover pizza for a snack when her communicator beeped. She quickly pulled the device out of her pocket. Sofia's face appeared, and something was clearly wrong.

"Mara, have you been watching the news?" Sofia demanded with preamble.

She fought the urge to laugh. "No. Honestly, you're going to have to get a hobby."

"This isn't the time for jokes," the other girl snapped, the uncharacteristic anger grabbing Mara's attention. "Some woman is attacking a park down by the harbor."

A wave of fear passed through Mara before she could suppress it. "Let me guess. She's got wind powers."

"She's got to be Notus, the next wind," Sofia confirmed. "I'm sending you the coordinates and I'll meet you there. Are you going to tell Celeste?"

Mara shook her head. "She can't help us. She would only get in our way."

She closed the communicator and ran to the balcony. She felt bad about saying that about Celeste, although it was true. However, they had little time for guilt. Mara quickly transformed and made her way to the roof, hurrying to get to the park.

* * *

For what seemed like the millionth time, Celeste reached for her transformation pen before remembering it was broken and therefore useless. She tried to fight back her frustration and rage as she dodged yet another windblast. However, one thought kept repeating itself in her head.

'If I couldn't defeat him as Sol, how can I beat him now?'

Eurus stopped a few feet away from her, obviously enjoying her situation. "Really, Sailor Sol, this isn't turning out to be as much fun as I had hoped. You aren't much with your powers, are you?"

He raised his arm to send another blast, giving Celeste a possible opening. Leaving herself no time for doubts, she rushed forward and began attacking. As the first blow landed, she noted the surprise in his eyes.

However, Celeste didn't pause. She kept pressing her advantage, striking at his vulnerable points. A punch to his solar plexus made him double over and stumble backwards.

Again, she didn't stop. She drove her elbow into his face, feeling the bone and cartilage crumble. Before he could even react, she whirled and backhanded him with her other arm, sending him to the ground. However, as he fell, he vanished.

"What the hell!" Celeste cried, glancing around the deserted lot.

An energy ball caught her in the shoulder, making the joint explode with pain. Before she could even find her feet, another hit her, doubling the pain. Groaning, she opened her eyes, struggling to get the pain-blurred figure into focus.

"Jonathan?"

The figure laughed. "You'll be wishing for your boyfriend, soon enough, Ten-chan."

* * *

'She's strong,' Athene thought, waiting for an opening. Notus stayed surprisingly close to Hecate, meaning that Athene would have to risk injuring her friend. When a windblast did find its mark, she rushed in before Notus had a chance to attack Hecate further.

"Sudden Revelation!"

Notus dodge the attack easily. "You're going to have to do better than that, girl."

"I will," Athene replied, as the words of a new attack filled her mind. "Athene Psyche Meltdown!"

Screaming in pain, Notus clutched her temples. Athene moved closer, prepared to deliver more physical attacks. However, as the woman looked up suddenly, the girl realized that her enemy had been faking the majority of the pain.

Athene quickly backed away. But she didn't notice the seesaw immediately behind her. If the situation hadn't been so dire, it might have actually been funny. She shouted in surprise as she fell backwards. Her surprise quickly turned to pain as her leg hit the ground at an awkward angle, something giving way in the limb.

"Sudden Revelation! Psyche Meltdown!" Athene hoped the combination of attacks would buy her some time. Not daring to look up at the enemy, she tried to scoot away quickly using her hands and her good leg.

"Hecate Darkest Night!"

Athene was grateful when the shadows covered her, hiding her from Notus. However, she knew that the trick wouldn't work long. She tried to get away from the enemy as far as possible.

Notus, for her part, seemed amused instead of disappointed. She turned to Hecate with a smile. "You're the one I wanted anyway, dear."

"Well, here I am," Hecate growled, pointing her glaive at Notus.

* * *

Celeste tried to ignore the pain in her ribs as her chest heaved in a battle for air. She had lost track of how many times she had been hit by one of the electrical balls. She had given up wondering how Eurus and now Scorpios had been resurrected. She had bigger problems as the moment.

For example, her enemy had literally backed her into a corner, preventing any means of escape.

'Just like our last battle,' she fumed. Her only option had been her Celestial Phoenix attack, her final attack. Without her powers, she couldn't even do that. 'I don't want to die like this!'

Scorpios smiled at her, watching with relish as she swayed on her feet. "Well, Sol, again, you were not up to the challenge. Perhaps you'll have better luck in your next life. Any last requests?"

Her thoughts turned to Jonathan. Sometimes he was so much like her, it drove her crazy. Would he ever forgive himself for not being able to help her? And Mara. What would happen to her ward if she died? Would the girl be sent to a foster home, her life disrupted again by death?

"What? No final banter?" Scorpios asked, puzzled by her silence. "If you'll beg, I'll make it quick. Well, relatively quick. Everything's relative, you know."

'I don't want to die like this!' To her surprise, Celeste felt no shame as her eyes filled with tears. 'Damn it, I want to live!"

Then, a warm wind surrounded her, warming her inside and out. Scorpios faded from her sight to be replaced with an orange-red light. The pain, the grief, everything melted away as a new clarity fell over her.

"Sol Star Fire!"

The new attack filled the lot. Breathing a little easier, Celeste sunk to her knees. She glanced around her, still wondering what had happened.

"Well done, Sol. I knew you could do it."

* * *

"Mara!"

Athene limped forward in a desperate rush to get to her friend. The other girl was struggling weakly to her feet, using her glaive for support. Their eyes locked briefly. 'We're not going to win this,' they seemed to realize. Reluctantly, Athene turned her attention back to Notus.

"Enough of your interference, girl!" Notus shouted.

The windblast sent Athene flying through the playground. Hecate watched in horror as Athene fell into a crumpled heap at the base of the slide. The girl didn't move and only moaned when Hecate screamed her name.

"Now, where were we?" Notus asked, turning back to Hecate. She smiled. "Ah, yes. I was about to take you to my master. He's been waiting for you."

She grabbed the wounded girl by the wrist, preparing for their departure. She didn't the movement of the glaive until it was too late. Jerking the blade free from her body, Notus merely stared at her prisoner.

"Why?" she whispered.

Hecate gave a mirthless smile. "You and the others have hurt innocent people. For that alone, you should die. But you also have hurt my friends. That makes it personal."

"Aeolus will like you a lot."

"Notus, let her go!" Athene cried, using the edge of the slide to prop herself up.

"No. However, if you want an exchange, tell Sol we will contact her shortly." Using the last of her strength, Notus made them disappear.


	25. Chapter 24: Friend or Foe

Chapter 24: Foe and Friend

"Sol Star Fire!"

The new attack filled the lot. Breathing a little easier, Celeste sunk to her knees. She glanced around her, still wondering what had happened.

"Well done, Sol. I knew you could do it."

Celeste glanced at her hands, surprised to find them covered by white gloves. She was dressed in a sailor uniform, although it was slightly different from her usual one. There were now underskirts of yellow and white, and her boots were a few inches shorter but still above her knees.

'I've got my powers back,' she realized. 'How? Why?'

"Who are you?" Sol demanded, glancing around the lot.

A woman came into view. A breeze tossed her purple hair, effectively hiding her face. "You can call me Morpheus."

'She's not a wind. That's all I need right now. Another enemy.'

"You were the one who brought Scorpios and Eurus back."

"In a matter of speaking," Morpheus replied.

Sol formed her staff. "That's all I need to know. Sol Nemesis Nova!"

"What are you doing?" However, the attack was already heading toward her, which Morpheus barely dodged. "Sol, you don't understand!"

"I understand enough," Sol countered. "Allow me to thank you for bringing back Scorpios and Eurus. Sol Celestial Wind! Sol Star Fire!"

"Morpheus Total Illusion—Multiply!"

Suddenly there were several women, each identical to Morpheus. Sol's attacks hit two. The figures obliterated. However, several still remained and Sol assumed that included the real Morpheus.

"Nice trick. Sol Nemesis Nova! Sol Corona Flare!"

More of the copies disappeared. Only three figures remained, and they looked nervous. "Sol, I'm a friend!"

"I'm not a fool!"

Morpheus waved her arm and the copies disappeared. "I am a friend, Sol. I helped you get your powers back."

"That was your mistake."

"Celeste, please, hear me out."

"No. Sol Star Fire!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

The attacks collided, exploding with tremendous force. Sol was knocked back several feet. Coughing, she got back on her feet.

Sailor Pluto emerged from the billowing dust. "Sol, are you all right?"

"How do I know if you are real?" Sol demanded. The Sun Staff glowed. "How do I know that you aren't another enemy?"

Pluto stepped forward. "Sol, we've known each other for a long time. I helped you understand your powers after you resurrected for the first time, after you had defeated Nyx."

Sol continued to stare at her, her staff raised protectively in front of her. Pluto wondered if what her friend was thinking. Was she even getting through to her?

"Remember the garden wall during the Silver Millennium? That's where you told me about you and Charon. No one would know about that but us."

Sol lowered her staff slowly. Her confusion was evident in her eyes. "Puu, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later, Celeste. I promise."

Morpheus ran over to them. "Have you explained?"

Sol raised her staff. "You should have run when you had the chance."

"Setsuna," Morpheus cried, "tell her!"

Pluto sighed. "Sol, she's a friend. This is Yochi Tomiko, better known as Morpheus."

"But she attacked me!"

"I was trying to help you get your powers back," Morpheus protested. "Which worked by the way."

Sol was quiet for a moment. "How did I get my powers back?"

"You made a choice," Morpheus replied.

"What choice?"

"I don't know if I can tell you much more than that."

Sol rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Setsuna."

"Setsuna is right here," Pluto said. "We really need to get out of here. Can we go to your apartment, Celeste?"

Sol's communicator chimed. She quickly opened the device. "Athene, what's wrong?"

"Sol?" the girl cried. "When did you get your powers back?"

"It's a long story."

"Celeste, Mara's gone. Notus has taken her. I couldn't stop it."

Her blood froze. "What?"

"Notus kidnapped Mara. I couldn't stop it. She was just too strong."

Celeste closed her eyes for a moment. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at the playground."

"Can you make it to my apartment?"

"I don't know," Athene said hesitantly. "I've hurt my leg pretty bad. I can barely walk."

"I'm coming to get you. Just stay where you are, all right?"

Athene nodded. "I'm sorry, Sol."

"Don't be. Now just sit tight."

She closed the communicator, glancing up at Pluto and Morpheus. "Did you two know anything about this?"

"We were trying to stop it," Pluto replied.

"Nice job."

"Hey, you don't know what we've risked to do this," Morpheus said.

"Right now, I don't care," Sol said.

"You're going to need our help."

"I think you've helped enough."

Pluto stepped between the two women. "We'll wait for you at your apartment, Celeste. There's a lot to be discussed."

Sol gave a curt nod. "Yes, we do." Then, in a flash of orange light, she was gone.


	26. Chapter 25: In the Shadows

Chapter 25: In the Shadows

Hecate shifted into a fighting stance as soon as her feet connected with the ground. The air hissed as she swung her glaive. Notus scrambled backwards, but they both knew that she wouldn't get away in time.

Yet, the fatal blow did not fall. The blast of wind sent Hecate flying, tearing the glaive from her hands. She shook her head to clear it as she staggered to her feet.

"Not yet, Hecate," a voice said. "Patience is a virtue."

The girl's eyes darted around the dark chamber. "Why don't you show yourself?"

"In due time, my dear Hecate. Come, Notus. I still have use of you."

There was a roar of wind and then nothing. Hecate stared at the now empty spot for a moment in disbelief. She was left in the chamber alone to await her fate.

Whatever that may be.

* * *

"I must say that I'm impressed with you, Notus."

She bowed her head, feigning submission. Her hair hung down, curtaining her face. It hid her satisfied smile.

"Out of all the others, it was you, Notus, who finally brought me the girl. I should have sent you first and save myself a lot of time."

"I'm honored by such praise, Master, and glad that I have pleased you."

"Very pleased. Yet, I still have work for you. Therefore, I will give you your reward, Notus."

Notus realized that she had been lucky, far more fortunate than the others. The continued failure of Boreas had lead to the other woman's demise, while their arrogance had sealed the doom of both Zephyr and Eurus. She hoped her grin was still hidden as she realized her triumph.

"Prepare yourself."

She gasped, robbed of breath, as the warm air suddenly invaded her body. However, she quickly found enough oxygen to scream when the air's warmth turned to flame in her blood. The harsh air, the agony was consuming her.

'Has Aeolus had changed his mind?' she wondered, her thoughts almost lost to the searing, unrelenting pain. 'Has he decided to kill me after all?'

Then, it all left her. The burning air and overwhelming pain vanished as quickly as it had attacked her. Panting, Notus fell to her knees, wondering if she was alive or dead. She gingerly probed her side. The once mortal wound was healed, not even leaving a scar in its place.

"Your doubt hurts me, Notus. Did you really think that I would go back on my word?"

"I meant no distrust, Sire."

"Indeed?"

She froze, unsure of how to answer. He was especially dangerous when his mood was like this. Then, Aeolus laughed. Relief flooded through her.

"I've healed you, Notus," he said, appearing before her. "I hope, for your sake, that you don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

He smiled. "Now, go finish the tasks I have given you. We'll have need of the girl soon."

"At once."

With a pop, Notus disappeared. Aeolus leaned back in his throne. He had no doubt that she would fulfill her duties. The hour he had waited so long for was finally at hand. However, he had work of his own to do.

* * *

Hecate held her glaive in a white-knuckled grip. She had been left in the dark chamber for what seemed like hours. Time didn't seem to exist, compounding her disorientation.

'What's going to happen to me?' The question weighed heaviest on her mind. They never learned why the winds wanted her. With Celeste's transformation pen broken, only Athene was left to fight.

"There won't be any rescue party coming for me," she murmured. At least part of her hoped so. She took some comfort in the fact that Celeste and Sofia would be safe.

So, this was how it was going to end? Hecate smirked as she made a practice swing with her glaive. She wasn't going to go down without a hell of a fight.

* * *

"My dear Hecate, I hope that I haven't kept you waiting too long."

The girl peered into the darkness, her glaive held in front of her. She strained her eyes trying to catch some glimpse of her captor. However, the dim light light of the chamber produced more shadow than illumination.

"It's not like I had any choice," she replied, her tone acid.

He chuckled, irritating her further. The darkness still hid him, preventing her from seeing her captor. And it was hard for her to locate him merely by his voice.

"Choice is overrated. Soon, you won't even care about such trivial things."

"Isn't the brain-washing thing a little trite?"

Again, Aeolus laughed, his voice seemingly closer to her. "I will enjoy controlling you, Hecate. You have such spirit."

The glaive hissed as the girl twirled it, brandishing the blade. "I'd like to see you try."

"I'll do better than try," he said, all amusement gone from his voice.

She dodged the torrent of wind. Hecate rolled to her feet, ready to attack. A shadow appeared as a lighter gray in the dimness. The blade found its mark, drawing blood.

Wind roared through the chamber, knocking her to the ground. She scrambled to her feet. By some miracle, she still had her weapon.

She glanced at the red stain, smiling. "Did that hurt?"

"I will definitely enjoying breaking you, girl!"

Hecate kept dodging and attacking, provoking Aeolus further. The force of the wind blasts grew until it seemed like a tempest raged within the chamber. She knew eventually her luck would run out. Yet, she wouldn't let herself think of the consequences.


	27. Chapter 26: Hard Choices

Chapter 26: Hard Choices

Jonathan helped Celeste get Sofia into a chair. The girl's leg was already discolored and swollen. She quickly left the room to get supplies, leaving Setsuna and Tomiko in the living room as well.

She was busy filling ice packs when she realized that Jonathan was standing behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, stilling her frantic movements for a moment. With a sigh, she closed the freezer door and turned to face him.

"How bad is it?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

He shook his head. "I don't know. It looks pretty bad, but I'm not a doctor, Celeste."

"We'll have to do what we can. She should heal quickly with her powers."

"And what if there's something seriously wrong? Her leg could be broken or she could have torn ligaments in her knee. We can't know for sure. Not without going to a hospital or a doctor."

"We can't do that, Jonathan. There will be too many questions."

"Fine. I'll do what I can for her." He took the ice packs from her and walked back into the living room.

* * *

"Celeste, about Mara." However, Sofia gasped, as pain shot up her injured leg.

"Later. We have to take care of you first," Celeste replied. She handed Jonathan an elastic wrap. She couldn't think about the missing girl yet.

"No, I need to tell you now," the girl protested. "Notus said she will contact you. She wants an exchange for Mara."

"An exchange?" Jonathan glanced from Sofia to Celeste, his expression unreadable. However, he quickly refocused his attention on the injured girl. "Celeste, do you have any pain reliever?"

Celeste immediately headed to her bathroom. Sofia had complained little as Jonathan cared for her. Her injured leg appeared slightly less swollen than earlier, but Celeste knew that Jonathan was still worried.

He gave Celeste a brief smile as he accepted the pills and the glass of water, letting his fingers linger over hers. "Why don't you refill a few of the ice bags?" he suggested. "The ice should help her leg."

Nodding, Celeste returned to the kitchen. She was grateful for the excuses to keep moving, to keep her mind off Sofia's words. Notus wanted an exchange for Mara. What would be demanded for the girl's safe return?

She quickly replenished the ice bags and grabbed a couple of clean towels before returning to her living room. She gave Jonathan the supplies, watching him briefly. Sofia did appear better, but she wondered how much of that was merely wishful thinking on her part.

A cough broke Celeste from her reverie. She turned, facing the other women in the room. For a moment, she hadn't forgotten they were there.

"You want an explanation," Setsuna stated.

"You did promise one." Celeste crossed her arms. "What have you known and for how long?"

Selene gaped. "Celeste, you know that Pluto can't answer things like that."

The redhead glared down at the cat. "Why don't you let Sailor Pluto speak for herself? What and how long, Setsuna?"

"I've known something was going to happen for a while, before I left Tokyo."

"What exactly did you know?"

"She didn't know anything," Tomiko interjected, earning a glare from Setsuna. "I warned her that you were going to be tested." There was a pause before she reluctantly added, "That you were going to fail."

"That I would fail? You mean you knew that I was going to die."

Jonathan dropped one of the ice packs, scattering ice across the floor. He and Celeste exchanged brief looks. Then, she shifted her attention back to Tomiko.

"How would you know something like that?"

"As Setsuna told you, I'm also known as Morpheus."

"Morpheus," Sofia murmured, brows knitted with both pain and concentration, "the Greek god who sometimes delivered messages via dreams."

"Is that what you are? A god?" Celeste demanded.

Tomiko gave a humorless laugh. "No, I'm not a god."

"Did you send me the dreams?"

She was tempted to ask "What dreams?" but decided against it. Celeste was more perceptive than she had given the American credit for. Under normal circumstances, Setsuna would have warned her of that.

"I sent you a few," the purple-haired woman finally admitted, "but I can't claim all of them. The human mind is a tricky thing."

"This is not the time, Tomiko," Setsuna warned.

Celeste glanced at Setsuna. "What role did you have in all this?"

"I helped her as much as I could."

"So, you may have interfered with the Timeline." When Setsuna looked away, Celeste sighed. "You did interfere with the Timeline."

"She did it for you," Tomiko said.

"And you could have made things worse," Celeste shot back. "You probably have."

"Worse is pretty relative, don't you think?"

"That is enough!" Sofia cried, sitting straighter in the chair. She used the flair of pain to fuel her anger. "We don't have time to be arguing among ourselves. We've got to come up with a plan to get Mara back. That's what we have to focus on."

"We'll get her back, Sofia," Celeste said. "Whatever Notus wants for the exchange, she'll get it."

"Celeste, I'm sorry this has happened," Setsuna said quietly. "We were only trying to help."

"I know, Puu." She gave her old friend a slight smile as she walked over to a window. The room was eerily quiet behind her, leaving Celeste to her thoughts. Was Mara safe? What would Notus demanded in her exchange?

The glass suddenly exploded. She instinctively covered her face with her arms as she dropped to the ground, dimly aware of the others' cries. The blast ended abruptly. Celeste ignored the burning cuts from the shards as she got back to her feet.

"I'm afraid you just lost your security deposit, Sol," Notus said, examining the battered balcony doors. "I'd love to hear the explanation you'll give your landlord.

"Athene said you'd contacted us. What is it that you want, Notus? What will you exchange for the girl?"

"You, Sol. You're the exchange. If you want her back, be at the old harbor at dawn. Don't be late." Then, as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.

The room was silent except for the rustle of the wind. On unsteady legs, Celeste walked to a chair and sat down. A myriad of thoughts rushed through her head as she fought with her emotions.

"Celeste, you can't do this," Jonathan cried, breaking the silence. "There has to been some other way."

"I have to." She gave him a sad smile. "This is the only way I know how to get Mara back."

"Then we will come up with something else," Sofia said. "Even if you go, there's no guaranty that Mara will be freed. We need to think this through."

"I won't gamble with Mara's safety! Notus wants an exchange. To get Mara back, I will go through with it."

"You'll be walking right into a trap," Setsuna murmured.

"Well, has anyone else wondered why they want an exchange?" All eyes focused on Tomiko. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't these guys been after Mara from the beginning? Well, they've got her. Now they want Celeste. Does this bother anyone else?"

"I really don't care," Celeste said. "If would get Mara back, I'd go in a bunny suit."

"But she has a point," Sofia countered. "They don't know that you have your powers back. Eurus could have easily taken you if you'd had been their target. Why would they want still want the switch now?"

"Again, I don't care."

"Stop saying that!" Jonathan was desperately fighting the urge to cross the room and shake her until her teeth rattled. "Some of us do give a damn, Celeste!"

"I'm sorry, Jonathan," she whispered, blinking back tears. "I have to do this."

She escaped to her room before she broke down completely. Jonathan stared at the close door, frozen in place. Once again, the wind was the only sound, the only movement in the room.


	28. Chapter 27: Hardest Part is Waiting

Chapter 27: But the Hardest Part is Waiting

The apartment was quiet. There were no conversation, no voices. She could hide in her room until it was time. But it would waste what time she had left. It felt like such little time and it was slipping through her fingers quickly. Wrapping her arms around herself, Celeste entered her living room.

Jonathan was taping garbage bags over her ruined balcony doors. The glass had already been cleaned up, making it safe for her to walk barefoot over the floor. There was no sign of the others.

"You don't have to do that, Jonathan."

He stopped working and looked at her for a long moment. He shrugged his shoulders before resuming his taping. "It needs to be done."

She watched him. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted him to understand. But her courage failed. She went for what she hoped would be a safe topic.

"It's so quiet," she murmured. "Where is everyone?"

For a moment, she thought he wasn't going to reply. Yet, when he finally did, Jonathan kept his back to her, focused on his repair job. "They're at my apartment, thought we would like some time alone. Sofia's folks think she's spending the night here."

"It's probably for the best."

Again, he shrugged. "Anyway, your landlord showed up because of all of the racket but Tomiko did something and he was suddenly unconcerned about it. I'll help you replace them when you get back."

"Jonathan, I couldn't care less about the doors right now."

Again, she wondered if he would respond. How long would they stand there in silence? An hour? Until she had to go?

"I just had to stay busy." He finally faced her, his brown eyes flickering with every conflicting emotion she felt. "If I stopped, I started thinking and I…I just couldn't deal with that right now."

He returned to the door once more, now double-taping the bags. "Setsuna said that they will be back a bit before you have to leave. To say good-bye, I guess."

"Jonathan, you know I have to do this." She reached to touch him but he jerked away.

"Of course I know!" he spat, whirling to face her. "What I don't know is why you have to go there by yourself! Sofia may not be able to fight and I can't help but I know that Setsuna and Tomiko can!"

She deserved this, deserved his anger and more. But she wanted him to understand and she didn't want to leave him like this. She didn't want his probable final memories of her marred by anger.

"It has to be that way because Notus said I had to come alone. If there's anyway I can get Mara back, I'll take it." She glanced down at her feet, willing herself not to cry. "I can't leave her there. There's no telling what they are doing to her. I won't leave her to that fate."

"I don't want to lose you, Celeste!"

She forced herself to smile as she looked at him. "You're not going to lose me, Jonathan."

"Sofia and Mara together couldn't handle this woman. What makes you think you can take her and Aeolus?"

"Because I have to." She reached out to touch him again. This time he allowed the contact. "Besides, we've found each other once. We can find each other again."

"Celeste, let someone go with you!" But the anger was fading. Replaced by acceptance? She could only hope.

"I can't. It's not my decision to make."

"Celeste."

She pressed a finger against his lips. "Is this how you want to spend this time? Arguing?"

He sighed and pulled her hand away. "No, it's not. You'd better come back to me, Celeste. You'd better!"

Before she could speak, he kissed her. He pulled her tightly to him, acting if he got her close enough, she couldn't leave. Celeste embraced him just as tightly.

It didn't seem fair. Her duty as Sol had cost her Chiron during the Silver Millennium. That duty was threatening to do the same to her and Jonathan now. Would she ever know more than a brief happiness?

'Don't think about that now,' she thought, pressing herself even closer to him. 'Enjoy what you have while you can.'

* * *

"You know, you never did tell why you dislike Ian so much."

Jonathan glanced down at her, where Celeste laid against his chest. "You really want to know? I can always tell you when you get back."

"We have time."

He decided not to push the issue. They could pretend for a little longer that this was just a normal night. That tomorrow was another day.

"Well, where do I begin?" he said, sitting against the headboard. "You already know that we went to high school together back in South Carolina. We were the same class and were on the football team together."

She grinned up at him. "I never pegged you for a jock, Jonathan."

"I made all-district a few times," he admitted, "but it was mostly for track. But you're distracting me from the story."

"Sorry." But she wasn't a bit apologetic.

"Anyway, Ian and I had a bit of an athletic rivalry, but that's not the main reason things are the way they are between us. One of my best friends in high school was a girl named Tammy Sullivan."

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl. And it was strictly platonic."

"On whose part?"

He frowned at her. "On both our parts, from the very beginning. Anyway, Tammy had had a rough life. Her dad ran off shortly after she was born, and her mom worked two jobs to try to make ends meet. Tammy had a series of after school jobs since junior high and sometimes more than one."

"So how did you get to be friends with her?"

"We were in a lot of the same classes." He chuckled softly. "She's the reason I got through physics with a decent grade. She was brilliant and knew that her grades in school were her ticket to a better life. She wanted college and that life desperately."

He looked down at Celeste again with a slight smile. "Now let me say this next bit without any comment from you, sweetheart. Tammy was a beautiful girl with long, jet black hair and these huge, baby blue eyes. Our friendship was platonic, but I'm a guy and I wasn't blind."

"Apparently," Celeste said, but she was smiling.

"Well, Ian was wealthy, captain of the football team, and charming when he wanted to be, which made him Mr. It at our school. You can imagine how thrilled Tammy was when he began to notice her."

"What happened?"

"They started dating. I tried to warn Tammy, but she said I was being silly. They were named king and queen at homecoming and were even talking about going to the same college. Then Tammy found out she was pregnant. Ian stopped talking to her and started rumors that the baby wasn't his."

"Was it?"

"Yes, a paternity test proved it when their son Peter was born just after graduation. However, the damage was done. Most of the town viewed her as a slut trying to marry her way to happiness. Ian has gone on to college, while Tammy has to find a second job when he forgets to send her a child support check."

"Wow." She had had no idea. She really couldn't blame Jonathan for his hatred of the guy.

"So, now you know why I hate Ian. He took a good person and ruined her life."

"I'm glad it was something serious," she said, kissing his check. "I hate to think was something like he cut you off in traffic."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you calling me shallow?"

"No, not to your face," she baited.

"Oh, you're getting it!"

She didn't have time to defend herself before he was tickling her without mercy.

* * *

Jonathan watched her as she slept. While he was reluctant to waste any of the time they had left, he knew she would need her energy. He tried not to begrudge her for it.

He was sorry for being angry with her earlier. If he was in her situation, he would make the same decision. It was her seeming willingness to throw her life away that bothered him.

'Am I not enough for you to live for?' he wondered, stroking her hair. 'Do you want something or someone more than me?'

He immediately felt guilty for the thoughts. He knew that Celeste loved him. And he knew what he was getting into when they had started dating.

Celeste reached out toward him but only encountered empty sheets. Frowning, she opened her eyes. She relaxed slightly when she found him watching her. "Why aren't you sleeping, Jonathan?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Liar," she said, smiling as she snuggled against him.

He smiled back. "How could I sleep in the presence of such beauty?"

"At least you're a charming liar."

How could he let her leave in a few hours? How could he do it and it not kill him? He tilted her chin to make her look at him. "Make me a promise, Celeste."

"What kind of promise?"

"That you'll come back to me, if there's any way possible."

She traced the edge of his face with her fingers. For a moment, he wondered if she was going to refuse. "If there's any way possible."


	29. Chapter 28: Wills

Chapter 28: Wills

With a sinking heart, Celeste watched the eastern horizon lighten. The moment she had been dreading was here. Dawn would be breaking soon.

She took a final glance at her room. The bed was made and the rest of the room picked up. Everything was neat and tidy if she returned.

'No,' she thought, shaking her head, 'you can't think like that. Not now. When I return. Not if. I will be back.'

"Celeste," Jonathan called from the living room, "the others are here."

"I'll be there in a second."

She finished a couple of sentences and folded the papers. With shaky hands, she placed the pages in the envelope, addressing it with a single name on the outside. 'Hopefully, it won't come to this,' she thought, tucking the envelope in a pocket of her jeans.

"Celeste, you've got a pretty important meeting to make."

She fought the urge to be sarcastic with Tomiko. "I'm almost ready."

"What is she doing in there?" Tomiko asked the others loudly. "Curling her hair?"

Celeste didn't have to hear the words of Setsuna's reply. Her tone was clearly scathing. It almost made Celeste smile.

However, Tomiko seemed unphased. "Like drawing this out is making it any easier."

The other woman had point. Celeste walked to the door and turned off the light. Then she joined the others in the living room.

Sofia gave her a weak smile. The girl was still clearly in pain but she was barely limping as she walked over to give Celeste a hug. "I wish I could go with you."

"I don't," Celeste said, returning the embrace. "This is my fight, Sofia. And I'm going to get our girl back."

Sofia nodded as she stepped back. "I know you will."

"Celeste, it's time."

"I know, Setsuna.

"Morpheus will go with you to the harbor."

"No, I have to face Notus alone. I won't risk Mara's safety by making her angry."

"You will be alone," Tomiko replied. "I'm just dropping you off, Celeste. I won't be there long."

"You better finish your goodbyes quickly," Setsuna said.

Jonathan tucked some hair back behind her ear. He watched her face the entire time, as if he was trying to memorize it. "Take care of yourself, Celeste."

She looked at Jonathan, seeing every bit of worry and fear in his eyes. She forced herself to smile. "Don't I always?"

He tried to smile back as well. However, knowing that he was failing, he grabbed her. He kissed her temple and then her lips.

One last, desperate embrace. They didn't care that the others were there and watching. They didn't have time for that. Yet they both knew that this one would not be enough.

Reluctantly, Celeste freed herself. She pulled the envelope from her pocket and pressed it into Jonathan's hand. "Don't read it now."

"Okay." He squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you."

Tomiko placed a hand on Celeste's shoulder. "It's really time to go."

Celeste nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good luck," Setsuna said.

Before she could reply, purple light surrounded her and the living room disappeared.

* * *

Jonathan finally tore his eyes from the spot where Celeste and Tomiko had vanished. He noticed that he still had the envelope in his hand. "I'm going to make some coffee."

He was grateful that neither Setsuna nor Sofia followed him into the kitchen. He heard the television turn on. However, he doubted either of the living room's occupants was really watching the talk show.

He sat the envelope down on the dining table and made his way to the coffee machine. In a few moments, the aroma of brewing coffee filled the room. He stared at the envelope, wondering what it contained.

The machine beeped. He poured himself a cup, mechanically fixing it to his liking. He slowly made his way to the table.

He set the mug down and with slightly trembling hands, picked up the envelope. It was surprisingly heavy. It was labeled with his name in Celeste's flowing script.

He pulled out the sheets of paper. The first few pages were a letter to him. The second was a legal document. Jonathan quickly shifted his attention to the letter.

'Jonathan,

'There are so many things I want to tell you, but for whatever reason, I can't tell you in person. I guess that makes me weak. I hope you will forgive me.'

He snorted. Celeste weak? She was the strongest person he knew. Didn't she know that?

'If there was any way I could have spared you this, Jonathan, please know I would have. Life keeps handing us hard choices. I would give anything to be with you now. But I can't leave Mara at the mercy of these monsters, not if there is any chance that I can save her.

'I will try to keep my promise. If there is anyway, I will come back. However, we both know there is a chance that might not happen.

'In that case, I have enclosed my will. Everything I have I leave to you and a trust for Mara. I also ask that you watch over her. However, it is a request, but it is one I hope you would accept. I would hate to see Mara uprooted again.'

There was an errant streak of ink across the page. Like Celeste had been startled or something. He quickly moved on to the next part of the letter.

'My time has run out. Please know I love you. Never doubt that.

'Jonathan, we have found each other twice now. If things don't work out, we will find each other again. Maybe the third time will be our charm.

'Love always, Celeste.'

He read and reread the letter several times. Finally he forced himself to place it and the will back in the envelope. Her words kept repeating them in his head.

'Maybe the third time will be our charm.'

"I don't want a third time," he muttered. "I want you here, this time. God, wherever you are, Celeste, please be careful. Make it back."

* * *

The harbor was empty. There was no sign of Notus or Aeolus. More importantly, there was no sign of Mara.

"They will be here," Morpheus said, sensing Celeste's alarm. The Japanese woman was dressed in a purple and gray Senshi uniform. "They'll keep their part of the bargain."

"You should be leaving."

Morpheus nodded. "But first, you asked me once how you got your powers back."

"I don't have time for this!"

"Yes, you do, Sol!" Her eyes were serious as grabbed the other woman's arm. "You have great powers as the Celestial Phoenix, and you have saved this system countless time by giving you life as a final act of dedication. But your greatest power doesn't lie in death."

Morpheus pressed a jewel-encrusted brooch in Celeste's hand. "You got your powers back because you found the will to live. When things become their darkest, remember what you have to live for. Hold on to that love, the love you have for Mara and for Jonathan. They depend on you as Celeste more than they do on you as Sailor Sol."

"Morpheus, I . . ."

"To transform, say 'Sol Star Crisis Power, Make-Up!' However, don't it immediately. They don't know you have your powers back and that could be an advantage."

Celeste stared at the brooch before looking up at the other woman. "Thank you. Thanks for everything."

"I haven't done anything, Celeste. It was you. It's always been you."

A purple aura enveloped Morpheus, temporarily blinding Celeste. As the light faded, the redhead found herself alone at the harbor. However, she wasn't alone for long.

A gust of wind announced the arrival of Notus. The Wind stared down at Celeste from balcony of a decaying building. "I see that you made it, Sol. Honestly, I didn't know if you would show."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Celeste replied evenly. She tucked the brooch into the pocket of her jeans. "So, where's Mara?"

"Impatient to see your ward, Sol?" She jumped off the ledge, landing easily in front of Celeste. "Well, why don't I show you?"

The wind tore at her, making Celeste fight the urge to cry out. However, mocking laughter surrounded her. Then, it was over and the harbor was once more deserted.


	30. Chapter 29: Surprises

Chapter 29: Surprises

The roar of the wind echoed throughout the room as she was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. Celeste lied briefly on the unyielding stone, trying to force air back into her lungs. Then, she remembered who had brought her here.

She grimaced as the rough stone floor cut into her hands when she pushed quickly herself to her feet. She was already in a fighting stance as she scanned the chamber for any sign of Notus. However, there was none.

Celeste relaxed but only slightly. There was no sign of Mara either. Yet, she would have been surprised if she had been taken to the girl too quickly.

Aeolus had plans for Mara and apparently had plans for her as well. He would want to them to play out. He had waited too long for them to be fulfilled to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

Celeste just wished she knew what those plans were.

* * *

"You have returned quickly, Notus."

She gave a quick bow. "I didn't have to wait. Sol was already at the harbor when I arrived. She's now in the lower chamber as you had ordered."

"Excellent." Aeolus stared at her thoughtfully for a moment over his folded hands. "Yet, something troubles you."

"I'm confused, my lord. We have finally the girl after months of searching. Why bring Sol here as well? Why chance everything with the other woman's presence when we are so close to succeeding?"

He rose to his feet, towering over Notus. "You surprise me. After all this time, you still question and doubt me. I'm very disappointed."

"No, my lord, I only wish to understand why we . . ." However, his glare robbed her of her voice. She had never seen him this way, even during his rages with the other Winds.

"You had accomplished what none of your comrades could. You brought finally me the girl, the key to all my plans. You should be rejoicing, Notus, not questioning me and my motives."

"I meant no disrespect."

"Liar," he spat, turning her blood to ice. "However, you did accomplish your missions. Of course, with that, you have outlasted your usefulness."

"Master!"

His gaze turned even colder as he distanced himself from her. "That will not do you any good, Notus. But you will have your answers. You may think of them as a final gift."

He snapped his fingers and a figure emerged from the shadows. The girl was dressed in a darker version of her sailor uniform. A black circle blazed on her forehead, matching her black, emotionless eyes.

However, that was not what held the older woman's attention. In the girl's black-gloved hands was her glaive. The razor-sharp blade shined even in the gloom of the throne room.

"Sol is here to serve as a test for Hecate. If Hecate can defeat the Celestial Phoenix, she has more than enough power for what I need. You, Notus, will merely be a warm-up for her."

Aeolus stepped away from the women, enjoying Notus' panic. "Don't take too long, Hecate. You don't want to keep our other guest waiting."

The girl's empty eyes never left Notus. "Of course, Master."

As the Dark Senshi approached, Notus could hear Aeolus laughing.

* * *

There was no wind to betray his arrival. However, she was immediately aware of his presence. Despite her instincts screaming for her to attack, Celeste forced herself to wait for him to make a move.

"So, at last, Sailor Sol, we meet." She could feel him circling around her. "I must say I've been surprised by how much trouble you and your little friends have caused me."

"Where's Mara?"

"My, you are direct."

He was still circling, just beyond the shadows so she could not see him. It was grating her nerves. "I don't have time for your games."

"Actually, you do," he replied evenly, "if I say you do. I hold all the cards here, Sol. You would do well to remember that."

"You wanted an exchange. Here am I. Where's Mara?"

"Surely you're not that stupid." Celeste could feel his eyes roaming across her as he laughed. "You honestly thought you had a chance to get your ward back. Amazing."

"What have you done with her?"

"I merely helped her fulfill her destiny. You, Sol, were trying to prevent that. You're always fighting against fate. And what has it gotten you? Pain and suffering and death."

"You know nothing of Fate."

"And you seem to learn nothing even after all these millennia."

She was suddenly aware of another presence in the chamber. It was familiar but she couldn't figure out why. Aeolus stepped out of the shadows, interrupting her thoughts.

He leered at her. "Maybe you will carry this lesson with you to your next life."

"I'm ready, Master," a deadened voice stated and Sailor Hecate stepped forward.

"Here is your ward, Sailor Sol. Her face will be that last one you see in this lifetime. You know your task, Hecate."

Hecate turned her black, lifeless eyes to Aeolus. "I do."

"Then do it."

Aeolus disappeared once more into the shadows. Whether he truly left or was merely watching, Celeste couldn't decide. Her attention was on Hecate as she tried to figure out what she was going to do.

* * *

For only a moment they looked at each other. The girl's eyes were black and soulless, making Celeste's heart ache. The Dark Senshi seemed to have taken the girl over completely.

'Is there nothing of Mara left?' She brutally shoved the thought aside. She came here to save the girl. She would not fail.

"Hecate, I'm tired of waiting," Aeolus prompted.

The Dark Senshi sprang into action. She swung her blood-stained glaive at Celeste. The blow was aimed at her throat and the redhead barely had time to dodge.

"Mara!"

The glaive sliced through the air again, this time barely missing Celeste's shoulder.

"You don't have to do this!"

The girl shook her head. "Yes, I do. Master commands it."

Celeste caught the glaive behind the blade. The two women fought for control of the weapon, but Mara as Hecate was just too strong for Celeste. A vicious jerk flung the older woman across the room.

Scrambling to her feet, Celeste pulled out her brooch. She had hoped that it wasn't going to get to this, but she didn't have a lot of choices. As Hecate charged at her, she knew what she had to do.

"Sol Crisis Power, Make-Up!"


	31. Chapter 30: Light and Shadow

Chapter 30: Light and Shadow

"Sol Star Crisis Power, Make-Up!"

Hecate stepped back as the other woman was surrounded by orange light. Sol was glad to find surprise on the girl's face. However, as quickly as it appeared, the emotion disappeared. Once again, she was staring into Hecate's black, vacant eyes.

But the emotion had given Sol hope. Mara was still there. The wind king's hold over the girl wasn't complete.

"I thought that you said she had lost her powers," Aeolus called from the shadows.

"Apparently I was wrong."

"Don't waste any more time, Hecate."

At the command, the Dark Senshi attacked. The glaive sliced through the air. The clang it made as it hit Sol's staff echoed throughout the chamber.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Mara," Sol said quietly.

The girl said nothing. With a step back, Hecate pulled away from Sol. She swung her glaive, only to have her strike deflected by the Sun Staff.

The scene played itself out several times. Hecate would strike, using fist, leg, or glaive. Each time, Sol would stop it, using her staff to block or simply evading the intended blow.

"You're not fighting me, Sol," Hecate said.

"I don't want to fight you." She stepped back, lowering her staff. "And I think deep down, you don't want to fight me, Mara."

"My name is Hecate."

"Among others. But you are not the Hecate I know. She fought against the Winds. She fought to protect people, not to hurt them."

The girl lashed out with her glaive. However, Sol blocked the attack. With a quick twist, she interlocked the blades.

"You don't want me talking. Why is that?"

"Because you are wasting my master's time." Hecate gave a savage tug but she was unaware to pull her glaive free from the Sun Staff.

"It's more than that. I think it's because it makes it harder for you to view me as your enemy."

"You are my enemy."

"Because your master says so?"

"This is where I belong."

"No, it's not! You belong where Sofia, Selene, and Jonathan are waiting for us, Mara. You deserve so much more from life than this."

Amber flickered in the girl's eyes. "Celeste, I . . ."

"Hecate, enough!" Aeolus cried, interrupting her. "I'm tired of waiting!"

Her eyes went completely black. She jerked her glaive free, almost taking Sol's staff with it. She attacked with a new ferocity.

Sol dodged and evaded. She only fought to protect herself, never moving to attack the girl. Hecate becoming more and more aggressive as the battle went on.

"Finish it!"

"Hecate Shadow Quickening!"

Sol gasped as the black shadows enveloped her. Something was reaching inside her, draining her. She stepped back, breaking free, and the attack vanished.

Before she could process everything, Hecate went back on the attack. The Dark Senshi was stronger. It was harder to block her attacks. Had she really tired that much?

Sol searched the girl's eyes. There was none of the emotions, none of the Mara that she had seen earlier. "Don't do something that you'll regret, Mara."

And as she knew it would, luck had run out for Sol. She couldn't block a swing of the glaive in time, and the blade sliced deep into her shoulder. She screamed as Hecate jerked the weapon free.

And Hecate wasted no time in using her advantage. She attacked and attacked, focusing on Sol's weakened side. Sol was losing. Her blood was shining on Hecate's glaive.

With a move Celeste had taught her, Hecate used her glaive to knock Sol's feet from under her. Sol fell to the floor and braced herself for the final blow.

'Jonathan, I'm so sorry.'

"Destroy her already!" Aeolus screamed.

Sol opened her eyes to find amber gleaming in the girl's gaze. Hecate lowered her glaive as black and yellow fought for dominance in her eyes. Sol cautiously rose to her feet and stepped toward the girl.

"Do you really want to destroy me, Mara?"

"Hecate, I order you to finish this!"

She moved to raise the glaive for another strike. Sol placed her good hand on it, stopping the action. To her relief, the girl didn't attack her. She merely bowed her head.

"Mara, you are not his slave and you don't belong here. You know that."

Aeolus emerged from the shadows. "Do you defy me, girl?"

"Defy you, Master?" The girl raised her head. Clear yellow-hazel eyes met Sol's green ones.

Hecate pulled the glaive free from Sol's grasp. She turned and aimed the glaive at Aeolus. "Hell's Fury!"

Wind roared as Aeolus made a strike of his own. The blasts knocked Sol to the ground. She cried out as she fell on her injured side, but the sound was buried in the cacophony.

As the dust settled, Sol sat up. There was no sign of Aeolus, but he wasn't her main concern at the moment. Hecate was sprawled on her stomach several feet away. The girl was not moving.

"Please," Sol whispered, hurrying as quickly as she could to the girl.

It took her a couple of clumsy tries to turn the girl over with just one good arm. Hecate appeared asleep. Sol gave her a good shake.

The girl moaned. Black light surrounded her as she detransformed. But the girl still remained unconscious.

Sol suddenly felt movement behind her. She turned, still cradling Mara in her good arm. Aeolus was limping out of the shadows.

"Sol Celestial Wind!"

The attack sent the wind king staggering backwards. However, it was a weak attack, serving only to buy her time. Sol laid Mara against the stone floor and rose to her feet.

"I see that you have some strength left in you," Aeolus said.

Sol smiled. "And I see that your strength isn't as strong as you thought."

"It's more than what either of you have right now."

She formed the Sun Staff, grateful to have the familiar metal weapon in her hands. "We'll see."

"Oh, we'll do more than see, Sol," he replied, sending a wind blast at her.

She stepped out the way, barely missing the attack. She formed her staff. "Sol Nemesis Nova!"

Aeolus slipped back into the shadows. She heard her attack hit a distant wall. While she was disappointed that the king was not hit, she was not surprised.

Sol stood still, listening. He was moving in the shadows. He was trying to be stealthy, but she was still aware of his movements.

'Coward,' she thought, tightening her grip on her staff. The wind king had not dirty his hands with his own work so far. He had used Boreas and the others mercilessly in his quest to take Mara. What would he do now that all his lackeys were gone?

"I must say that I am surprised by this turn of events," he stated, still hidden in the gloom. "Why didn't you fight the girl? Why did you hold back?"

"Because I care for her. It's something you don't understand."

He scoffed. "Emotions are weakness. Haven't you learned your lesson by now?"

She frowned as if she was actually pondering his question. But she was taking note of his movements. He was just off of her weakened side, attempting to move behind her. He was using the conversation to distract her. He was maneuvering for a sneak attack.

It might have worked, but he wasn't the first coward she had faced. It was time for Aeolus to fight his own battle.

"Guess I'm a slow learner," she replied.

"Surely, Sol, you have a better answer than that."

She turned, feigning that she was trying to locate him by voice. She turned too far, so she wasn't facing him directly. Doing so would let him know that the game was up. Now her good side and her staff were now toward the king if he should attack.

"My emotions are not weakness. They drive me. They remind me of why I fight, why I protect this system."

"You fight to protect people who don't even know or care that you exist. You throw your life away so they can keep their self-absorbed ones."

"And you waste your life on a quest for power, not caring who you destroy on the way. In the end, Aeolus, you will be alone with your pathetic power, and it will be of little comfort to you. For that, I actually pity you."

"I don't ask for your pity, Sol!"

She turned again, still off of center but her good side between them. "And the people of this system don't ask for my protection and sacrifice. But it is my duty, and I accept in each life."

"Which makes you a fool."

"In your eyes, you can't see it as anything else."

"You know I truly wished that Hecate had not turned on me." She could feel him move closer as he prepared to strike. "She would have been a powerful ally."

"Ally? Don't you mean slave?" She felt the air move as he readied his attack. "Sol Nemesis Nova! Corona Flare!"

As he emerged from the shadows, he evaded the first attack. But the second found its mark, making him scream in agony. As he fell, he sent a volley of blasts at her. Attacks she knew that she couldn't dodge them in time.

'So, this is how it will end this time,' she thought, as the wind strikes screamed toward her. In the end, Aeolus would still get Mara. Jonathan would be left to pick up the fragments of her life. Again, she had failed.

'But that's not the way it should be,' part of her protested. 'Don't I deserve just one life with some happiness in it, not just a hint of happiness before my duty snatches it away?'

Light suddenly flooded the chamber as the voice filled her head. 'You have great powers as the Celestial Phoenix, and you have saved this system countless times by giving your life as a final act of dedication. But your greatest power doesn't life in death.'

Was it only this morning that she had spoken with Morpheus at the harbor? She soon lost the thought. A peaceful warmth was forming inside her, growing in intensity as it spread through her body.

Aeolus stared at her. He was exposed. The invading light left him no shadows to hide in.

"What are you?"

The skirts of her gown whispered as they brushed against the uneven stone floor. "Something you can never comprehend, Aeolus. You should have stopped when Hecate gave you the chance."

"One day she will turn on you."

"We are two sides of the same coin. You can't have light or darkness without the other."

Something like understanding dawned in his eyes. "I should have targeted you all along. After all, a single point of light can banish darkness."

She wasn't surprised by the wind blast. She dodged it easily and the others behind it.

"Why won't you die!"

"How do you kill a Phoenix, Aeolus?" But she gave him no chance to reply. "Light Neo-Genesis!"

* * *

Jonathan jerked away from the dining table as red-orange light flooded the apartment. He didn't care that his movements jarred his mug, knocking it over. He didn't notice the cold coffee spilling across the table unto the floor as he ran into the living room.

He had to tell himself he wasn't hallucinating. Was this real? Or was fate that cruel?

"Hi, Jonathan." She gave him a weary smile. "Did you miss me?"

He wrapped Mara and Celeste in a bear hug. "Thank God, you both are all right!"

Sofia joined the group hug. The four of them stood there, afraid of letting go. Afraid to find it all a dream.

Setsuna smiled as she watched them. "Welcome home, Celeste."


	32. Epilogue: A Happy Ending

Epilogue: A Happy Ending

Four years later. . .

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Celeste said, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck.

Jonathan grinned. "What? I promised you a fun afternoon."

"I seem to be missing the fun part of this."

He stopped. "I thought you were beginning to like skating."

"Sometimes you can be the densest man. You know that, right?" Her smile took the bite off her words.

He took her hand, pulling her to him. "You forgot devilishly handsome."

"Did I forgot amazingly full of it, too?" she asked, gazing up at him.

A boy, probably about twelve, skated by. "Get a room already," he grumbled loudly. His friends snickered as they followed.

"The kid does have a point," Jonathan said, once they passed. "Want to go find a room?"

Celeste pulled away from him, shaking her head. "If you've dragged me all the way out here for skating, you had better deliver, mister."

"I knew you were beginning to like skating."

She winked at him as she began to stride confidently away. Each winter he had taken her to rink, hoping she would learn to like the activity. While it wasn't her favorite pastime, it wasn't so much of a fight to get Celeste to join him on the ice.

"Are you coming, slowpoke?" she called.

He skated after her. He caught up with her quickly. Linking arms, they began to make laps around the rink.

They watched the kids chase each other across the ice. Aspiring figure skaters practiced their jumps and twirls. Couples were skating hand in hand.

With a contented sigh, she moved closer to him. She could catch a hint of his cologne on the winter breeze. She smiled when he squeezed her hand.

Without warning, he skated in front of her. He was skating backwards so he could face her. She was pleased that he was still holding her hand.

"Show-off," she chided, smiling. "You're going to fall."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

He did figure eights around her and other stunts. She tried not to laugh at his antics, knowing it would only encourage him. However, she couldn't hide her smile. That seemed to be enough to keep him going.

But he didn't see the uneven patch of ice as he skated backwards, once more holding her hand. Celeste tried to call out a warning, but Jonathan was already falling. He grunted as his back collided with the solid ice. A second later, Celeste crashed on top of him, threatening to rob him of breath. Laughing, she brushed her hair out of her face and Jonathan found himself laughing too.

"Told you you would fall."

Shouting from the side of the rink drew their attention. One of the attendants was banging on a metallic sign bearing the facility's rules. He was emphatically pointing at Rule #3: "No horseplaying! Skate or get off the ice."

"Think he's meaning us?" Celeste asked.

"Good possibility." They reluctantly got to their feet. "What to skate a few more laps?"

"No, I think I've had enough skating," she replied. "I'll stay though, if you want to."

He shook his head. "We can go."

They skated to the edge of the rink. They fought hard not to laugh at the indignant expression on the attendant's face as they passed. They headed to the benches, took off their skates, and reclaimed their shoes.

Celeste was tying her shoes when Jonathan knelt in front of her. "Um, Jonathan, I can tie my shoes. Really, Mrs. Pendergrass made sure of that in kindergarten."

He took her hand, still kneeling before her. "Celeste, we've been through a lot together."

"That's the understatement of the century," she said, smiling.

"If we can get through all that, I think we have a pretty good shot of surviving anything." He took a deep breath. "Celeste, I love you. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She squeezed his hand. "I love you, too, Jonathan."

"Will you marry me?" He pulled the ring from his pocket. "Will you be my wife?"

She stared at him, her expression unreadable. He waited as several thoughts flashed through his mind. Had he moved too fast? Was she going to say no?

"Celeste, please, say something."

She blinked. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes." She threw herself at him, knocking him backwards. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He was relieved to see her smiling. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to say no."

She laughed. "You really can be the densest man at times, Jonathan."

"But you love me."

"Always."

He took her hand, slipped the ring on her finger. With a huge smile, she leaned down and kissed him. They were soon interrupted by now familiar shouting. With a sigh, Jonathan reluctantly released Celeste. "I'm going to hurt that guy."

"He's just doing his job, Jonathan." She traced his jaw with her fingers. "I didn't just dream all this, did I?"

He shook his head. "No, Celeste, this is too good to be a dream."

* * *

Tomiko turned from the happy couple to her companion. "So, what's the verdict? Do they live happily ever after?"

"It's really up to them."

"Oh, come on, Setsuna. Don't give me that!"

She shrugged. "Nothing is certain, least of all the future."

Tomiko snorted as she glanced back the couple. "They do look good together. I'll give them that."

"You could give them privacy as well," Setsuna stated as she began to leave the rink area.

"Believe me, those two are lost in their own little world right now." However, she followed the Guardian of Time. "Well, at least Sol and Charon are together again."

"In a way."

"Were the sacrifices worth it?"

Setsuna gave a real smile. "Definitely, Morpheus. Definitely."


End file.
